Donkey Kong Country
by Twin Cats
Summary: After a rogue group of crocodiles steal the Banana Hoard in an attempt to starve the Kongs, Donkey Kong III must team up with his nephew to get the bananas back and find out who is behind this evil scheme. Based off the SNES game. Contains some headcanon, rated T, just in case.
1. Welcome to Kongo Bongo

Author's note: I've never tried to novelize a game, before. But at least it'll give me a bit of a challenge. This will contain some headcanon (then again, which story doesn't?) and it may have a few elements from the TV show, but I'll make sure it stays faithful to the game.

Also, please don't be upset if I change something or it seems like I forgot a level because like I said, it'll be a bit of a challenge (plus, who wants to read 10 chapters about being in a cave, anyway?). And by the way, this is more based on the SNES version (since I never got into the gameboy for some reason...aside from playing Super Mario Land, but that's just it...). Also, I'll be updating Eclipse, soon. I'm almost done with my break, anyway.

So without further ado, here we go...

* * *

Kongo Bongo: an Island inhabited by many creatures such as beavers, elephants, rhinos, tikis, but most noticeably, the monkeys, gorillas, and orangutans, namely the Kongs. The current leader of this amazing tribe was none other than Donkey Kong III. Like his father and grandfather, he had many responsibilities to take care of. Some of which was to guard the Banana Hoard and protect the Island. Another task he had to take care of was raising his nephew, who easily tired him out.

One day, Donkey was hanging out at Funky's Flights. A gorilla was trying to fix his plane, he wore a red bandanna and some of his fur had some dirt on it. Within the hut, there were 3 surfboards, hanging on the back wall. There was also a few scraps lying around on the wooden floor. Donkey was laying back into one of the chairs, holding a box of tools.

"Seriously, I don't even know what I'm gonna do with him," Donkey said, "I'm up all night, guarding the Banana Hoard, then he wakes me up, expecting me to play with him...I'm not mad at Diddy, but he's a little too energetic for me to keep up."

"Well, I'm not a therapist, " Funky said as he got out of his plane, rubbing his dirty hands with a cloth, "But maybe you should let Diddy help ya out with somethin'."

"What're you getting at?" Donkey asked, "I already have him help gather bananas for the hoard, what else can I do with him?". Funky placed the dirty rag in his pocket. "If you think about it, he'll be the one takin' your place, one day. So maybe tonight, you should teach him some of your responsibilities."

Donkey had an idea. "Maybe I'll let him guard the Banana Hoard, just to show him how tough it is to guard it."

"Don't you think that's doin' it a bit much?" Funky asked with a stern look. Donkey shook his head. "He'd only stay up 'til midnight. besides, it's not like someone's going to attack us, anyway."

"I dunno about this, Donkey Dude...Maybe you should ask Cranky about this."

"I'm sure he'll agree to it," Donkey said, "After all, he'll be happy about this." Afterwards, the big ape put the tools down and left. Funky wasn't the kind of guy who'd go off in an adventure, like most Kongs. However, he was always glad to help his fellow Kongs in need. Right now, he was hoping he could get his plane fixed in case of an emergency, or something like that. He grabbed the tool box and put them on a shelf. _I'll have to fix her, later..._

* * *

Within the jungle, there sat a dusty old cabin, it had some junk scattered across the porch. On the porch, there was an old ape, sitting in a rocking chair. He was enjoying the calm noises of the afternoon. He could hear the sounds of parrots squawking, wasps buzzing, beavers squeaking, it was perfect. He closed his eyes to try to take a nap.

"Hey, Cranky?" the old ape opened his eyes, an ape wearing a red tie was looking at him, it was Donkey Kong. With an annoyed sigh, the old ape got out of his chair.

"If it isn't my good-for-nothin' grandson. I thought you'd be enjoying the day off, yet you have to come over here and bother me, again."

"but-"

"Back in my day, when we wanted something, we'd get it ourselves. Why, I still remember when I was a lad, there was a gorgeous woman stuck in a noisy city they call Brooklyn. This was before I met Wrinkly, mind you."

"Cranky-"

"Anyway, crushes aside, I thought this woman could help me find my way back to this world, but I was randomly attacked by that carpenter. Then years later, that carpenter and his whiny twin brother put me in a cage. I had to wait for Junior to save me before-"

"Cranky!"

"What do you want, now!?" Cranky yelled. "Back in my day, we respected our elders!" Donkey sighed, _Good, he stopped ranting..._ He cleared his throat, "Well, you know how Diddy'll take my place when I'm outta the picture, right?" Cranky raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? What about Diddy?"

Donkey spoke in somewhat of a low tone, "I was kind of wondering if tonight, he guards the Banana Hoard instead of me, for once."

"Absolutely not!" an old ape yelled, "Diddy's just a light weight, you can't expect him to fend for himself, can you?"

"Come on, Diddy's not that weak!" Donkey argued, "After all, didn't Papa do the same thing to me?"

"That was your Papa!" Cranky said, "and it wasn't just you, ya know!"

"But-"

"I said no!" Cranky said, crossing his arms, "Maybe when he's older and more buff, he'll be able to-"

"But it's just for one night," Donkey argued, "Come on, please?"

"All right, fine!" Cranky yelled, "But I don't want to hear it when he gets attacked by Kremlings, Tikis, or whatever else is out there!"

Donkey smiled to himself. At least now that he got permission from his grandfather, Donkey would be able to get some rest while Diddy guarded the Banana Hoard. It may be for a few hours, but it didn't matter to him as long as he got some sleep. And maybe after that, Diddy won't be so tempted to bother him while he slept in.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young monkey was walking through the village with a banana milkshake it his hand. He wore a red baseball cap and a matching red tank top with yellow stars on it. Unlike most of the Kongs, he was one of the few Kongs who had a tail. He was on his way back to his house, where his uncle was waiting. He couldn't wait to play a game with him. He was just letting his innocent mind wander off on its own.

He climbed up the latter to the tree house, where he noticed Donkey was waiting for him. "What's up, DK? are ya ready to play some games, again?"

"Actually, Diddy, I have something else in mind," Donkey said, Diddy stared at him in confusion. What would Donkey want to do, anyway? He gave him a stern look, not something Diddy was looking forward to.

"Starting tonight, you'll be doing some hero training. and as part of your hero training, I want you to guard the Banana Hoard. I'll relieve you at midnight."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Diddy asked, frowning. Donkey patted his head. "Don't worry, Little Buddy. it's just for one night." Diddy took off his hat and scratched his head, "I dunno..."

"OK, listen," Donkey said, "this'll be your first step into becoming a hero like me. and if you do this, then tomorrow, we'll do whatever ya want."

"You're not lying, are you?" Diddy asked. Donkey shook his head, "No worries, Little Buddy. Like I said, you can stop at midnight."

"OK," Diddy said, smiling, "because I know I'll do a good job!" Diddy ran outside of the Tree house, Donkey tried to chase him. "Wait, you don't have to do it, right this minute!"

"What time should I start, then?" Diddy asked. Donkey grabbed the monkey by his shirt and climbed back up the latter. "You wanna eat first, don'cha?

* * *

It was 10:59...almost an hour left, the jungle was exposed to a roaring thunder storm, the animals were quick to find shelter, the only lights given out by the thunder storm was from the thunder and the Tikis wandering the area.

The thunder made a loud drum-like noise, scaring some of the Tikis, they all scattered and hid behind a few bushes, lizard-like shadows could be seen from the lightning.

Meanwhile, Diddy was inside the Banana Hoard, sitting on a boulder, tapping his feet against it. The little monkey watched as the rain kept pouring down. He was tired, he wanted to go to bed, but he knew he couldn't, not while Donkey gave him this responsibility. In honesty, Diddy always looked up to Donkey. He knew how strong the ape was, yet Donkey always had soft moments. To Diddy, Donkey was almost the closest thing he's had to an older brother...maybe even a father. The monkey yawned, _I really hope DK keeps his promise.._.

He heard a noise, it sounded like foot staps. He looked around, he noticed a crocodile coming in, it was a Kritter. The monkey hid behind the boulder, frightened. The Kritter waved his arm in the air.

"All right, men, it looks like nobody's here to stop us!"

"Th-that's where you're wrong!" Diddy yelled, jumping in front of the Kremlings. He grabbed a banana and pounded it into his hand, trying to scare them away, "I'm not letting ya go near these bananas!"

"How cute," another Kritter said as he came into the hoard, "So Donkey Kong let his kid guard the bananas, he must be pretty stupid if he thinks some kid will stop us!"

Diddy growled, "You'd better back off before I bash your heads in!" He tried to keep an aggressive tone, but the Kritters could tell the monkey was scared.

"Oh? But he's the one that's going to bash some heads. isn't that right, Krusha?" the Kritters looked behind them, "KRUSHA!"

"Sorry, guys," a large blue crocodile, about the same size as Donkey Kong, came in. He had spikes on his head and wore a camouflage outfit. The Kremling looked down at a very frightened Diddy. "Is he the one guarding the hoard? He looks like a fluffy mouse."

"How does he look like a mouse?" A Kritter complained. Krusha shrugged, "I dunno, he just looks like one."

"He's the one you'll be fighting," The Kritter said. Both Kritters backed away as Krusha smiled in a threatening way. Diddy tried not to panic, he blindly charged at the crocs, but got whacked in the head with Krusha's massive fist, causing the little monkey fainted. The blue crocodile seemed worried. "I didn't kill him, did I?" Krusha asked. One of the Kritters shrugged. "He'll be fine," the other Kritter said, "Just put him somewhere where he won't bug us!"

Thinking fast, Krusha slowly picked up the unconscious monkey and placed him inside a barrel. as the Kremlings made their way to the Banana Hoard, Krusha thought it would be wise to put Diddy in a barrel and throw him into the bushes._ Hopefully, that monkey will still be alive_, Krusha thought as he left.

Meanwhile, as the Kremlings continued to take more and more bananas, Cranky was watching outside his window. Seeing all those bananas in their hands ment that Diddy failed. He didn't think the Kremlings would come here and cause havoc across the Island. He only thought Donkey was being selfish. _DK, I tried to warn you what would happen! Of course, out of all the times something like this has to happen, it has to be now._

* * *

**Edit: 8/30/2013** I tried to fix this chapter up, a bit. I'll work on the other chapters before I post up a new one. (I **REALLY** need to work on my typos...)_  
_

and the mouse comment...I know Diddy has big eyes, but when he takes off hit hat, do his ears look a little big to you? (they kind of do, in Brawl, but that's just me).

**Edit: 9/6/2013 **I didn't realize how OOC Diddy is being in this...I'm sorry, Diddy ;3;

I tried to tone him down a bit...I guess I made him a little too naive without thinking, hehe...

**Edit: 9/23/2013** I got kind of board and wanted to try to fix this chapter, and other chapters, while I'm at it. Also, forgive my laziness, bbut sometimes it's better to just post one chapter at a time. I think there might be a few errors, here and there, but hopefully I can spot them and fix them.


	2. The Banana Hoard

Donkey had finally woken up, stretching. It was actually nice that he could have a full night of sleep. However, something was wrong, Diddy wasn't in his tire where he normally was. The big ape had to wonder what happened. Maybe he fell asleep in the Banana Hoard? Maybe he went to Candy's for a banana milkshake? The ape wasn't sure.

"DK," Cranky yelled from outside, Donkey scratched his head. He put on his favorite tie, a red tie with the initials "DK" on it and came outside. Cranky gave him a stern look, "You remember our little talk, yesterday...right?"

Donkey frowned, "Yeah, why?" Cranky shrugged, like nothing happened. "Oh, nothing," he began to walk away from the tree house, he began to speak in a more serious voice, "But you might want to look in the Banana Hoard, you'll be in for a surprise."

Suspicious, Donkey headed into the Banana Hoard. He looked in horror as he realized that both Diddy and the Bananas were missing. All that hard work spent getting those bananas, all those nights keeping thieves away, it was gone, all gone. Donkey has never felt so upset, _Whoever did this is going to pay! But first, I need to find Diddy, and fast._

He came outside of the Banana Hoard, he could hear something in the bushes. A small group of beavers called Gnawties were circling a barrel, they could hear some faint knocking in there. Curious, Donkey picked up the barrel and threw it at a random tree. Diddy busted out of there, somewhat dizzy. "Gees, DK, what was that, for?!"

"Sorry, Little Buddy," Donkey said, he looked down at the monkey, still thinking about what happened to the Banana Hoard. After all, Diddy was the last one to see what had happened to them. "Do you remember what happened, last night?" Diddy's tail dropped to the ground. "Well, these Kremlings came in and attacked me. I tried to stop them, but they were two strong..." his voice was low, he sounded rather depressed. Donkey patted the little monkey's head. "It's fine, Little Buddy. I'll get the bananas back from those Kremlings. In the mean time, you go back and rest up."

"But I wanna go with you," Diddy said, Donkey shook his head. "Nope, it's too dangerous."

"I don't care!" Diddy said, "I couldn't guard the Banana Hoard, so the least I could do is help ya out!"

Donkey thought for a moment. Maybe Diddy could be useful after all, knowing how fast he is. Plus, Diddy's capable of using his tail in many ways, so it wouldn't hurt to let him tag along. It was settled, he would let Diddy go with him. At least then, he could prove how tough he was to the other Kongs.

"All right, Little Buddy," Donkey said, "But don't say I didn't warn ya." Diddy smiled as he climbed onto Donkey's back. "Where do we go, first?" the monkey asked.

"Maybe we should talk to Cranky, he'll have an idea." Donkey said. The two Kongs ventured into the jungle, the animals were wandering throughout the village. Even though it wasn't a huge village, it was still a home to many Kongs. Plus, Donkey knew it would probably take a few hours to get to Cranky's Cabin on foot.

Looking ahead, he could see a rhinocerous sleeping in a pile of leaves. He could get them to Cranky's at a fast pace.

"Hey, Rambi!" Donkey called out, the rhino lifted his head, looking at Donkey and Diddy. As most people would think, a pet would just be a cat or a dog. Donkey, however, had a pet rhino, which would be much more different and a lot of fun.

"All right, buddy," Donkey said, "We need to go see Cranky. Could you help us out?" Rambi nodded, he let Donkey and Diddy climb onto his back. The rhino began to run at a fast pace, knocking down enemies who wandered the village. Things seemed like they were going to plan, until it darkened, but it shouldn't even be nighttime, yet. Shortly, it began to drizzle. Donkey shook his head. "Of all the times it has to rain, it has to be right now..."

"I don't know, DK, it looks like we're getting closer," Diddy pointed out. They could see the old cabin. Donkey and Diddy climbed off of Rambi and headed inside before the rain got worse. The cabin was a complete mess, a rocking chair was sitting near the window while some potions and other experiments were lying about on the tables. Cranky was holding a broom, trying to clean the cabin.

"So, you thought it would be easy?" Cranky asked. Donkey was speechless, Cranky put the broom down, "I tried to warn ya what would happen. But no, you needed to have your way!"

"I already plan on getting those bananas back. I know it'll be tough, but what else can I do?" Donkey asked. Cranky looked at Diddy. "So you're bringin' him, too? Can't say I'm surprised, you have to get help from someone, I guess...". Donkey rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Will you be quiet, DK? Cranky yelled, "Back in my day, people would be lucky to have a sidekick!" He looked back down at Diddy, "You better listen, lad. DK's gonna need all the help he can get. Even if it's from a light weight like you."

"Got it," Diddy said. Cranky then looked at Donkey, "And remember, just 'cause your taking your nephew with you doesn't mean he can help you with everything. After all, he's still a kid."

"OK, I get it," Donkey said, "Now about the Banana Hoard..."

"Right," Cranky sat back down in his rocking chair. "Those Crocodiles are probably still in the Village, somewhere. Also, it's best if you two stop by to see some of the other Kongs. They should at least help you out before you leave," Cranky said, "I would suggest either Funky or Candy, since they knew what happened, last night, as well. Also, my advice would be to get rid of the crocodiles first, and look for Squawks, while you can."

"Understood," Donkey said, he looked at Diddy. "Let's go, Little Buddy." The little monkey looked outside of the window, "But it's still raining..."

"I DON'T CARE IF A BLIZZARD IS OUT," Cranky yelled, "YOU TWO HAD BETTER GET OUT, NOW!" Without hesitation, both Kongs ran outside in the cold rain. Cranky sat back down in his rocking chair. _Kids these days are so soft...I'd like to see them fight against that carpenter back in Brooklyn. They definately wouldn't have lasted in a cage, no sirree._

* * *

The rain was falling much harder on the Kongs, their brown fur was being soaked. Donkey thought the closest way he could get to the other Kongs was either through the cave or the lake. He could get to the other Kongs quicker if he got to the lake, even though it was still raining. He walked up to a lake, the water jumped as the rain continued to drop. However, the boats went missing, and there was no way DK was going in the water. At least, as far as he knew, there were a few deadly fish, in there.

"Come on, Little Buddy," Donkey said, "I know a shortcut."

"To where?" Diddy asked.

"Candy's hut, I think she can help us."

"Are ya sure?" Diddy asked, Donkey nodded, "Sure I'm sure, now c'mon, before the rain gets worse." The ape lead the way into a cave, it was dark and damp, like any other cave, but at least it wasn't leaving the Kongs soaked. The duo continued walking until they found a group of boulders, they only left a small hole. Donkey tried to squeeze himself in, but wasn't able to completely fit. He tried to lift the boulders, but even he wasn't that strong."I dunno, I guess we can't make it, this way," Donkey said.

"Wait," Diddy crawled through the boulders, he was able to fit himself in. "Maybe there's someone here. I'll go look for something that'll help. In the meantime, you go look for another route!"

"Are you sure, Little Buddy?"

"Of course I am, now get moving. I'll meet you at Candy's place, later."

"All right, Little Buddy," Donkey said, leaving the cave. The only other way he could go was in the water. However, since the boats went missing, Donkey had no choice but to swim. It'll be especially hard, since it was still raining.

He took a deep breath and began to dive, he was looking around for something, there was a lot of vegetation in the lake, he had to make sure it didn't stick to him. He could see something blue poking out of some plants. Donkey swam as fast as he could and came into contact with a swordfish. Confused, the swordfish wondered why Donkey had come here rather than using a boat. Donkey tired to explain as best he could. It was hard for him not to talk. He gestured that the swordfish came to the surface so he could explain everything. At least the Swordfish understood that part.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diddy was wandering the caves, alone. Normally, he'd just jump from tree to tree to reach the other side of the villiage, since the cave was normally inhabited by snakes. Nonetheless, they weren't a major threat to the Kongs. Diddy was beginning to hear voices in the cave, he crept around a bit, realizing that Kremlings were here, too. Two Kritters were walking by, scratching their heads. "I dunno, was it really a good idea to leave those bananas scattered everywhere?"

"Hey, K . Rool doesn't want any of the Kongs to get the bananas, so what are you complaining, about?"

"Nothing...aside from the fact that he might kill us."

"King K . Rool specifically said to make the Kongs starve to death, so what better way to do that then take their banana hoard and scatter it all over the island? Besides, some of our troups have already made it passed Monkey Mines, I'm sure they can go even farther then that."

_So that's what's going on..._ Diddy thought to himself, _They want to try to get rid of us!_

The monkey thought he's look for a way out. He hoped that Donkey would be waiting for him back at Candy's hut. The Kritters continued to talk, not knowing that Diddy had been eavesdropping on them.. "So when King K. Rool comes here, we'll contact the other Kremlings from the island and they could store the bananas onto the Gangplank Galleon."

"And what about the animals?"

"They'll be a major threat to the Kongs, there's no way Donkey Kong will get them back."

"I like the way you think," The Kritter said. Both Kritters nodded, things will go according to plan. Their King will be pleased, and maybe then, the Kongs will lose and then some respect to their new King...Just as long as nobody interfered.

* * *

Like I said, this wouldn't be very easy, so I'm sorry if it seems like I skipped a level or two.

**Edit:** I fixed this chapter, too...although, I think there might be a few mistakes, in this one (because my fingers have minds of their own 8U).

Also, it won't let me type K . Rool without having to use spaces...this site likes to confuse me even more then DA.


	3. Very Gnawty

Donkey had swam to the surface along with the Swordfish, whose bill poked out of the water. The rain was getting lighter, much to Donkey's relief. He looked down at the Swordfish. "Listen, Enguarde, I need your help to get across. I'm supposed to meet my Little Buddy on the other side of the lake. So will you help me?"

Happy to help the ape, Enguarde allowed Donkey to ride on its back. He swam past many schools of fish. Not to mention the clams, here and there. Donkey would make it, in no time.

There was a few sharks, coming into view. They began to circle Donkey. The gorilla couldn't really attack, underwater. That's where Enguarde's bill came in handy. The Swordfish propelled itself and attacked the shark with his long bill. The other sharks barred their teeth and swam after the fish.

Engurarde was racing through the water, he leapt into the air, this was a good chance for Donkey to catch his breathe. The fish went down with a strong force, he hit one of the shark like a projectile. Terrified, the sharks swam away. Pleased with the situation, Enguarde swam to the shore. Donkey got off the swordfish. He shook his fur, drying himself off. _That's enough swimming, for one day..._

He waved good-bye to Enguarde and headed over to Candy's hut. In honesty, Donkey had a huge crush on Candy. Often, he'd try to ask her out on a date, only to mess up, when it happened. Diddy would always tease him about it, saying that Candy "is just a girl" and wouldn't be as fun to be around. Maybe if Diddy had a crush on someone, himself, he'd actually understand how complicated it was.

Donkey was standing in front of the hut, he knocked on the door. An ape with shoulder-length blonde hair and a pink leotard opened the door, she had her hands on her hips. "Well, now. I wasn't expecting you, here."

"I know," Donkey said, "I'm just here because Cranky sent me."

"He did, did he?" Candy raised an eyebrow. Donkey blushed a bit, "Well, Sort of...He said you and Funky would help, but you know that Funky was working on something, so I came to see you."

"Sorry I'm late," Diddy was coming up to the hut, walking up to Candy, "I just heard something interesting, in the caves." He looked a little nervous, as though he had seen something unthinkable.

"What were you doing in the caves?" Candy asked, sternly. She looked at Donkey. The big ape knew he was in trouble. He shrugged it off and looked at Diddy. "A-anyway, what did you hear?"

"I hear that the Kremlings scattered the bananas all over the island and that they want us all to starve to death!" Diddy said in a panicked town.

"That's terrible," Candy said, "Are you two going to try to get them back?" Donkey nodded, "No croc's going to stop me!"

"Actually, I hear that one of the Gnawties is watching after some of the banana hoard," Candy said, "And if you guys are traveling the whole island, you should at least be ready for it." Candy went to the table and grabbed a backpack, giving it to Diddy, "I'll make sure to go get another o-"

"We'll be fine," Donkey said, "You really don't have to worry about us, right, Diddy?" The little monkey was putting on the backpack, it was a little heavy, but not so much as it would slow him down. "So, where's the Gnawty, s'pose to be?"

"He should be hiding right passed my house," Candy said, "do you guys think you can make it?"

"Of course I can," Donkey said, letting Diddy climb on his back, "Tell Funky that we're getting the bananas, back!"

"All right," Candy said, "But be careful." The Kongs left Candy's hut, their adventure was about to begin. Candy went to one of her chairs and sat down. _I don't know what it is with these two...they're always too careless. _Of course, she still cared about them. She would have to see Funky and Cranky, later. And as far as she can remember, the Crocodiles will be no match for the Kongs.

* * *

There was another cave that was passed Candy's hut, a small group of Gnawties, jumping for joy as they tried scarfing down the bananas. These Gnawties were't too bright, however, as they continued to slip on the banana peals...

Donkey and Diddy had entered the Gnawties' cave. They were surprised to see that the Kremlings had hidden some of them, here. They would think that the Kremlings would work a little harder on hiding the bananas.

"I got this!" Diddy said as he tried to chase away the Gnawties. Donkey was trying to remember something, he and his father had been here, before...he remembered all the little Gnawties, and Donkey would do the same thing, try to scare the Gnawties away. However, there was something he tried to remember, it was starting to come back to him.

The floor was beginning to shake, the Gnawties fled, Diddy wondered what was going on. "Did I cause an earthquake or somethin'?"

"Look out, Little Buddy!" Donkey yelled, Diddy jumped, running behind Donkey as a large Gnawty appeared, in front of them, Very Gnawty. This Gnawty was twice the size of Donkey Kong, and probably more agressive than the other Gnawties.

Very Gnawty roared as he lept, Donkey and Diddy ran to opposite sides and the huge beaver landed. "What is that thing!?" Diddy asked in a horrified tone. The Gnawty jumped, again, aiming for Diddy. The monkey ran to another wall to avoid being crushed. He saw Donkey, climbing on the rocky ledges. He waved to Diddy, "I need ya to distract him so I can take him down."

"How do I do that!?" Diddy asked, horrified.

"Just pretend you're playing Tag and the Gnawty is it!" Donkey yelled. "Can you do that, Little Buddy!?"

"I-I'll try!" Diddy yelled back, he began to run as fast as he could through the cave, the Gnawty was gaining speed. For what it was worth, Donkey should be able to attack it.

The big ape was running along the ledges, above them, he was almost there, he jumped on the Gnawty's head and pounded on it. It fell face-first into the dirt. Meanwhile, Diddy collapsed from exhaustion, leaning against a wall and catching his breath. He looked at the tired Gnawty, sticking his tongue out. The Kongs could hear growling as the Gnawty got back up. Donkey was hanging on to it by the ears like how a bull rider would hang onto a bull. The Kong leapt off of Very Gnawty and in front of Diddy. "It doesn't look like this Gnawty'll go down, easy."

"I have a plan!" Diddy said. The older Kong looked down at him. Diddy crossed his arms, "I think I can take the Gnawty down. All ya gotta do is grab my tail."

"How'll that stop it?" Donkey asked, baffled. Diddy pulled on his arm, "If you grab my tail, then you can throw me in the air. Afterwards, I'll kick the Gnawty in the face."

"Are you sure that'll work?"

"Yes it will, trust me."

The ape did as he was told, he grabbed Diddy by his tail and began to spin like an Olympic athlete at the Hammer Throw event. Very Gnawty roared, again, making his way over to the Kongs. Donkey released his nephew, aiming for the Gnawty. Unfortunately, Diddy was about a foot or so from the massive beaver's head, he landed face-first into the dirt.

"Sorry, Buddy. I'm not that good with aiming," Donkey said, sympathetically. The little monkey raised his head, Very Gnawty's face was in his face. His hat fell off as the monkey yelped and ran from the Gnawty, again. Donkey climbed on to one of the ledges and began to chase it. The Gorilla jumped onto its head, again, pounding it to the ground. The Gnawty landed on its face, Diddy stopped his running, exhausted.

"You OK, Little Buddy?" Donkey asked, concerned. Diddy nodded, looking around. He grabbed his hat and placed it on his head, "Do you think we should take the bananas back to the Banana Hoard?"

"I don't think so," Donkey said, "It's probably easier to come back to them, later after we find the rest of the Bananas. Besides, like Cranky said, we need to get rid of the Kremlings, first."

"If you say so," Diddy said. The two Kongs decided to leave the cave and move forward, there was no point in sitting here, anymore.

Some of the Kremlings entered the cave. They noticed the coast was clear. A Kritter stood in front of the rest of them, "Listen up, we've got to get these bananas back for when our King comes over. I already have Klump ready to give us the signal. In the meantime, make sure Donkey and that rat don't go any farther!"

The Kremlings soluted. they began to patrol the area in case something goes wrong.

"Uh...sir?" A Kremling waved his hand to their leader, "What do we do about Very Gnawty?"

"Just leave him alone," the Kritter said, "He's not really gonna hurt us after Donkey Kong took him down."

* * *

Meanwhile, a large pirate ship was coming into view, it was in great condition, the crew constisted of Kremlings, roaming around the deck of the ship to make sure that things were running smoothly.

A large Kremling came out of the captain's cabin and on to the deck. He wore a golden crown and a long red cape. His left eye seemed to have been infected. The Kritters started paying attention to the large Kremling. One of the Kremlings came up to him and saluted. "King K . Rool , sir, we've got word that the Bananas are being scattered all over the Island. So far, our troops have reached Vine Valley and are on their way to Gorilla Glacier"

"I thought I told you to keep them where the Kongs can't get them, not make it so _I_ can't get them!" K . Rool yelled. The Kritter panicked, "A-anyway, like you said, Donkey Kong was letting his nephew guard the Banana Hoard, this time, so we did the favor of getting him out-of-the-way."

"You think THAT will make me feel better?" K . Rool asked. The Kremling looked worried, "W-well, we're making sure the Kongs don't get the bananas back, we're hiding the bananas where the most dangerous foes are hiding. And let me tell you, sir, our troops don't seem to have it easy!" K. Rool shook his head and headed back into his cabin, "Whatever, as long as they starve and I take over the island."

"Yes, sir," The Kremling said, "We won't ever disappoint you, again!" Once was gone, the Kremling grumbled a bit, _I still think we shouldn've woken up the Tiki Tak leaders or at least get Mr. X to go after them..._

* * *

**Edit: **I fixed this chapter up so it would seem less choppy (and thesauruses are your friends).

Also, as much as I like Diddy x Dixie, they haven't met, yet. I thought I would say something (plus, I can remember in the TV show that DK was going out with Candy or something and Diddy said something like Candy being a girl and she wouldn't be fun or something...I got to look for that episode, again 8C)

**Edit: 9/10/13 **I tried to fix this chapter as much as I could...I really suck at story telling ;3;

At least I'm getting some help, though, hehe ^^; Now, if only someone gave me nice critiques on DeviantArt.


	4. Monkey Mines

The Kongs were exploring deeper and deeper into the caves, they were beginning to reach the mines, There were a few lights, here and there, helping the Kongs find their way through. Of course, there really wasn't anyone they knew who'd be in this mine...in fact, these mines were considered dangerous.

"How much longer until we can take a break?" Diddy asked, "My feet are getting tired."

"We'll stop when we reach the mine carts," Donkey said, "You never thought being a hero was easy, did you, Little Buddy?"

"I know," Diddy whined, "But I didn't think it would be this hard, either..." Up ahead, they could see some voltures called Neckies flying ahead of them. Donkey raised an eyebrow, he looked back at Diddy. "Stay here, buddy, I'll scout ahead to make sure nothing funny's happening."

"That's nice," Diddy said, plopping on to the floor. "Now I can take a break from all this running."

Donkey walked ahead of his nephew, looking for a reason why Neckies are in the caves, they're usually found in the forests, ahead of them. He continued to walk, until he realized the Neckies were all gathering around him. It was an ambush.

One of the Neckies swooped down from one of the lights, Donkey moved to the side before he got hit. He felt something pelting the back of his head. He looked behind him, it was a mini-Necky that was practically the size of a parrot. The Neckies weren't the nicest creatures on the island., they were quite territorial, they would spit nuts at anyone who came into contact with them.

A few more Neckies swooped down after the big ape, one of them scratched Donkey's shoulder, though it was pretty shallow. The ape grumbled, _This is going to annoy me, a lot..._

* * *

Diddy was sitting besides a barrel, he wondered what was taking his uncle so long to come back. He thought about looking for him, but Donkey probably would have yelled at him...that and Diddy wasn't exactly the bravest Kong on the island.

He felt something nudge him, something slimy. He looked at whoever it was, it was a frog, roughly the same size of Diddy, if not bigger. It had many red spots on him.

"So that's where you went," Diddy said, "I was wondering if you ran away for good." The frog croaked, it seemed to have known the Kongs were in danger. Diddy looked at the Frog, a little concerned. "What is it, Winky?"

The frog turned it back against Diddy, croaking. The Little monkey seemed baffled by Winky's behavior. "What's wrong?" Diddy asked. The frog hopped in place, croaking, again. Diddy slapped his forhead. "I get it, you want me to ride you?" The Frog nodded. Diddy climbed on its back, the Frog began to hop around in the mines. Diddy could see a few wasps called Zingers, flying over them. Diddy seemed a little worried. He began to hear the Neckies' cry. He looked down at Winky. "This doesn't look good."

Winky wasn't worried, he jumped from his spot and jumped on the Zingers, they didn't seem to hurt him like how it would hurt the Kongs. Diddy could see something, ahead of him. There were Neckies, everywhere, some were knocked out while others were putting up a fight. The monkey could now see what was going on.

Donkey was surrounded by Neckies, he seemed to have no other choice but to fight them. One of them charged at the large ape, he managed to grab it and throw it at another Necky. They even tried to spit more nuts at him, which annoyed the ape, very much. "You guys are as bad as the Minkies!" They kept swarming around Donkey, it annoyed him to no end.

"Haha!" Diddy appeared as if it was out of nowhere with his pet frog, It tackled all the Neckies, scaring the birds away. After that, Diddy climbed off of the frog, petting its head, "Thanks, Winky!"

Winky croaked, it hopped away from the Kongs, maybe to go back to the pond Diddy always kept him in. The young monkey looked up at Donkey. "Now what?" Donkey began to walk, "Like I said, we're supposed to be heading for the mine carts."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Diddy asked as he followed Donkey, the ape nodded, "Just think of it as a roller coaster."

"Sure, that'll make me feel better," Diddy said, sarcastically. The Kongs slowly turned up at another section of the cave, a lone minecart was sitting there. It was a bit rusted, but it still seemed ride-able. Donkey grabbed Diddy by the shirt and put him into the front of the cart. The monkey could see the path ahead, there looked like a few drops, here and there, he tried to remember it was just like a roller coaster. And if not, he thought it would be like flying, oh how he wished he could fly.

"Here we go, Little Buddy," Donkey said, pushing the cart and jumping in, afterwards. It was beginning to pick up speed, the mine cart dropped a few feet. Donkey was having fun, but Diddy was hanging on the sides for dear life. _This is just like flying! _Diddy thought to himself, over and over, trying to calm himself down.

There was a sharp turn to the right ahead of them, Donkey leaned over to the left to keep from falling. "At least we didn't fall in, right?"

"I wouldn't say that," Diddy said, pointing at a missing part of the track. The older ape smiled, "Watch this, Little buddy!" He grabbed both sides of the cart and made it jump across the gap. Both Kongs had a rough landing, Diddy grabbed onto his hat to keep it from falling off. "How did you do that!?"

"My Papa taught me," Donkey said. Diddy sighed, "Gramps did a lot of crazy things, didn't he?"

"We'll talk about that, later!" Donkey yelled, he saw another gap coming up. Again, he grabbed both sides of the cart and jumped. This time, the track went down into a deeper drop. The Kongs yelled loudly as they continued to drop from 50 feet. After the drop, it seemed both Donkey and Diddy were getting a laugh out of it. "What did I tell ya, Little Buddy?" Donkey said, "It's just like a rollar coaster."

Diddy nodded, "I guess it is," his smile faded as soon as he spotted a row of Kremlings heading into the opposite direction, it seemed like they were going to crash into the Kongs.

"Hang on, Diddy!" Donkey yelled. Diddy held one hand on the cart and the other on his hat. Donkey grabbed the minecart, like before, and jumped as high as he could. He managed to dodge the Kremlings. Seeing the confused Kremlings behind them, Diddy was sticking his tongue out at them while Donkey was beating his chest, triumphantly. Their victory party was soon cut short by a crash, sending the Kongs into another section of them mines.

There were tires, everywhere. This section didn't seem to have any mine carts, at all. Diddy looked around, although...he didn't hear any good stories about the mines, they were usually stories to keep the younger Kongs out of the mines, but yet not even the older Kongs wouldn't dare enter the caves. Of course, Diddy was thinking a little too hard, he looked up at Donkey."I think there might be an exit, here..."

Donkey shrugged. "All right, Little Buddy, I guess I'll leave you, in charge, for now."

The little monkey looked around for a safe place to look, he could see a ledge across the cave, maybe he could find the exit, there. He led Donkey to a few more tiress. He tried to bounce on one of them, but couldn't reach the ledge. Donkey grabbed the monkey by the tail and placed him onto the floor. "Let me try, Little Buddy." Donkey tried to jump over the ledge, he grabbed onto it, trying to get up. He couldn't see anything, up here. Just a bunch of rocks and, what else? more tires. The large ape looked down at Diddy. "Nothing's over there, Little Buddy."

"Aw," Diddy scratched his head, "Well, it's about time we look for an exit, I'm getting sick of this cave."

"I hear ya," Donkey said, "maybe along the way, we'll find another animal buddy, you never know."

"OK," Diddy said, He felt an unpleasant breeze flow through, it made his tail frizzy like a cat's. He saw something run behind a rock, the little monkey was terrified. "What's goin' on, here?"

"Somethin' wrong, Little Buddy?" Donkey asked, jumping off the ledge.

"I think there's someone else, here," Diddy said, the Kongs saw something run, again. Diddy climbed onto Donkey's back, "Well, the sooner we get out, the better..." They continued their walk through the caves, there were lights, up ahead. This time, however, there were Kremlings-like figures, solid as rocks, patrolling the area. Donkey frowned a bit, these Kremlings looked like they couldn't be defeated by normal means. If memory served, these Kremlings could kill, in an instant, if necessary. They were practically like zombies.

"What are those things, DK?" Diddy asked.

"I think they're called Kroc Rocks, ." Donkey said, "You know those stories about the Monkey Mines, right?" Diddy nodded.

"Well, these guys can't be defeated like normal Kremlings, I've even heard that they feed off flesh and blood, they're really not somethin' you wanna mess with."

"How will we get passed them?" Diddy asked. Donkey smiled in a daring way, "We gotta sneak passed them!"

"B-but-" Donkey placed a hand on Diddy's mouth, "And ya gotta be quiet before we get caught." Donkey whispered, Diddy nodded. After all, if it's anyone he could trust, it was Donkey.

The large ape moved as quietly as possible, these Kremlings kind of made him feel uneasy. _Come on, DK, you can't let these guys slow you down...they're nothing like real zombies or the Bog Monster... _He tried to avoid detection by hiding behind rocks, he went from one rock to another, and finally hid behind a third rock. Donkey was searching for another place to hide from. However, he heard a low growl. "What's the matter, Little Buddy?"

"That wasn't me," Diddy whispered. The rock transformed into a Kroc Rock, it looked down at the Kongs, menacingly. Donkey had never felt so belittled. Diddy tugged at his tie, "We'd better make a run for it!" he yelled in a panicked state.

The Kroc Rocks looked at the Kongs, they began to chase after them, Donkey began to run as fast as his legs could carry him. ahead, the Kongs could see some light, they were going to make it, they were going to leave the cave. The Kroc Rocks were getting closer, they tried to grabbed Diddy's tail, the monkey curled it around his waist to keep them away. "Almost there, Little Buddy!" Donkey yelled, the Kroc Rocks stopped running, they were getting too close to the sun.

Donkey ran outside, Sunlight poured down on to their brown fur, the Kroc Rocks were nowhere to be seen, now. Finally, the Kongs left the mines, Donkey looked ahead, they could see some ancient ruins. "I think this way'll lead us to Vine Valley."

"Isn't that where Lanky and the other Orangutans live?" Diddy asked. Donkey nodded, "I think we might have to stop by and see Lanky for a bit. After all, all the other Kongs we know are back home."

"Oh yeah..." Diddy climbed off of Donkey's back. "How far did you and Gramps travel, anyway?" Donkey shrugged, "The farthest I've traveled was at Vine Valley."

"There's probably a Bog Monster there, too!" Diddy teased. Donkey shivered at the thought of a Bog Monster appearing out of nowhere, he shook his head, "I really hate when you do that."

"You know he doesn't exist!" Diddy added. Donkey sighed as he began to walk, "Yeah, yeah, let's go get those Kremlings, already!" Diddy raised an eyebrow as he began to follow the big ape, _Gees, DK...I'm starting to think **I'm** the mature one..."_

* * *

**Edit: 9/18/2013:** OK, so I made quite a few changes to this chapter. It's not really a big deal.

I have to thank Sonosublime for helping me out. I appreciate it, buddy.


	5. The Ruins

The ruins sat near the mines, there was plenty of vegetation growing and statues stood by, resembling the Kongs who once lived there. However, there were Kremlings swarming around it, bringing bananas into the ruins. Outside the ruins, Krusha was sitting down, thinking. _Was it really OK to steal the bananas?_ He didn't completely understand what the plan was for, though.

Nearby the cave entrance, he saw two Kongs walking onto the path, leading to the ruins. They both seemed a little exhausted. Krusha recognized them both Donkey Kong and...the little kid from before. He was told to watch for intruders the outside of the ruins until the Kremlings were done, but curiosity got the better of him and he started walking up to the Kongs. At least he knows that the kid from before was alright. But even so, they were still his enemies and he needed to take care of them, quickly.

* * *

Donkey and Diddy were walking along the path of the ruins, Diddy was smiling, he looked up at Donkey, "At least we're outta that cave...right, DK?" The big ape nodded. "We can Probably sit here, for now." he said, sitting next to a small group of barrels. "We should just rest hear before we go any farther."

"OK," Diddy sat down next to him, doodling in the dirt. They were just a bunch of stick figures fighting over a crescent. Noticeably, a lot of them began to look like lizards while a big and little stick figure tried to fight them off. Donkey shook his head, "I hope you're not planning to go to art school," he teased.

"Shut up," Diddy mumbled as he erased his picture. He began to draw another one, it looked like a crudely drawn plane. Next to it looked like another stick figure.

"uh..." The Kongs looked up and noticed a large blue Kremling standing next to them, it was Krusha. Although Diddy seemed a little petrified from the last time they met, Donkey gave off a hostile glare. Diddy hasn't forgotten about Krusha, he was hoping the crocodile would be as far away from him as possible.

"You guys have to be careful," Krusha said, "there are beavers, up ahead."

"We've been dealing with beavers, since we got here!" Donkey complained. Krusha scratched his head. "What was I doing, again?"

"Krusha!" a group of Kritters called out, "Come on, we have to go!" Krusha nodded and followed the Kritters. Donkey and Diddy looked at each other in confusion. "What were they doing in the ruins?" Diddy asked. Donkey shrugged, getting up from his spot. "I dunno, but we should probably get going." He allowed Diddy to climb onto his back, again and headed into the ruins.

There were a few neckies, here and there, watching the Kongs as they continued their quest. Donkey examined the area "I dunno...I don't see any Gnawties, here. Diddy looked above them, there was what looked like an ancient version of a hamster wheel. It was a millstone, hanging by a rope. Inside, there was a Gnawty, waiting for its chance to run.

Without looking ahead, Donkey tripped on a rope in front of them, causing the hamster wheel to fall and roll into the Kong's direction. Donkey jumped from his spot and began to run, himself. "This day just keeps getting better and better!" he yelled in a sarcastic tone.

The hamster wheel chased the Kongs into another room, where the millstone blocked the exit. There were more bananas in the room, but the Kongs were more than thankful to be alive. Diddy climbed off of his uncle's back, "You don't think the Kremlings set up another trap, do you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Donkey said, stubbornly, "We're Kongs, I'm pretty sure we're smart enough to-" a large nut fell on to Donkey's head, knocking him out. Diddy looked up at where the nut came from, his tail dropped to the floor as he saw a giant Necky looking down at them, it was probably bigger then a house. Diddy ran in a panicked state, screaming while the large Necky tried to attack him by spitting large nuts at him.

Thinking about it, the monkey hasn't really fought with something like this, on his own. He hid behind a group of tired, nearby. He needed to come up with a strategy to get rid of that Necky._ Come on, Diddy...you have to be tough...DK needs you, this whole island needs you, so come on...try to be brave..._ He began to think of a plan, imagining if Donkey was still conscious. He'd bounce off these tires and punch the giant Necky in the face. Diddy could try doing something similar. It doesn't have to be a punch, but it had to be something.

He saw the necky going back to where Donkey was, again. the monkey ran behind it on all fours, "Stay away from him, bird brain!" he shouted. When the necky looked at him, Diddy tried to intimidate his uncle by pounding his chest and howling like how he normally does it. Once the Necky got his attention, he began to spit nuts at Diddy. The monkey ran to the tires and bounced off of it, he kicked the necky in the face. Furious, the Necky spat another nut to try and get the monkey to stop. Diddy ran to another tire, he did somersaults in the air as he landed onto the Necky's head. Slightly annoyed, the Necky tried to shake him off.

Meanwhile, Donkey woke up, rubbing his head._ What a weird dream...I could have sworn the Kremlings were here..._ He looked around, on the opposite side of the room, Diddy was pounding on the Necky's head. The large bird continued to shake its head violently to lose the spider monkey. Diddy fell off of it's head, but he wasn't done, yet.

Diddy leapt on to another tire. The Necky spat another nut out at him, Diddy jumped from it to gain more altitude, he came down for a landing, kicking the necky in the eye. In a panicked state, the Necky tumbled backwards, creating a hole in the wall. Afterwards, the Necky flew away, it was never seen, again.

Diddy sat down, exhausted. He reached for his backpack and grabbed a juice box. "I never thought it was that weak," he said as he took a sip out of his juice box.

"That's not bad, Little Buddy," Donkey said as he came up to him. "I guess I wasn't expecting expecting Master Necky to get knocked out, so easily. You've got somethin' to be proud of, Little Buddy." This put a smile on Diddy's face, he kind of felt a little stronger after the fight. He looked at the giant hole that Master Necky left behind, it was a forest, up ahead. Vine Valley. "Do you know what's up ahead of here?" Diddy asked before taking another sip from his juice box.

"I remember the Orangutans are ahead of us" Donkey said in a content tone, "but it's been a while since I've explored the place. I guess that now that we're so far from the village, we may as well keep going."

Diddy shrugged. He drank from his juice box until there was nothing left and threw it near a few bushes. The two Kongs were now heading into Vine Valley.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the village, Funky was still working on his project, it was what looked like an airplane...actually, it was a barrel with the features of an airplane, it possessed a plane's nose and wings and there were still parts hanging around the ground.

There was a knock on the door. The Kong stopped what he was doing and walked over to the entrance. Cranky and Candy were there. "'s'up, dudes." Funky said, casually. Candy folded her hands, together. "Donkey and Diddy didn't come here, did they?" Funky shook his head, "No, but after what happened, last night, I figured they wouldn't need me to drop in...not yet, anyway..."

Cranky looked at the plane. "You seriously think that hunk of junk going to help them?" Funky shrugged, "I'm still tryin' to build it, so for now, it ain't helpin' anyone."

"Besides, I'm sure DK's doing just fine," Candy said, "After all, I'm sure he's not THAT clumsy."

"Whatever you say," Cranky said, "I'm going back to my hut so I can get some sleep." the old ape walked out of the hut, Candy and Funky looked at each other in confusion. "Well, I guess I'll be going back to my hut, too. Let me know if you need anything."

"All right, see ya," Funky said, getting back to fixing his plane.


	6. The kidnapping

The forest was quite big and dense, many of the inhabitants were, who else? Neckies. They were all flapping about, spitting nuts at some of the Kremlings, walking by. There were also many parrots and wasps, flying through the trees without any kind of worry in their heads. Through the trees, you could see the sun beginning to set in a golden hue.

Donkey and Diddy were walking through the trail, nothing too serious was out to endanger them, at least. They did get a few dirty looks from the Neckies, but they weren't as aggressive as the ones in the caves. "Where are we going, DK?" the young monkey asked. Up ahead, they could see a village. "We could see what's up, over there," Donkey said, entering the village.

Unlike the village where Donkey and Diddy lived, where there were mostly gorillas, this villiage mostly consisted of Orangutans. It didn't seem very busy, though. Then again, the Kongs, here might not have been any help, since they were usually laid back. And of course, there weren't any familiar Kongs, in this area, either.

"Do you think Lanky ran off, somewhere?" Diddy asked, "It's not like him to just disappear...is it?" Donkey shrugged. "He's probably after those reject orangutans." Diddy tilted his head in confusion, "Reject orangutans?"

"You know who Manky is, right?" Donkey asked, Diddy nodded, "wasn't he the guy who got kicked out of our tribe for being too mischievous or somethin'? I can't remember how long ago it was..."

"He and his gang had some horrible anger issues," Donkey said, "they used to throw barrels at everyone, I remember when Manky tried to take his anger out on Cranky, but then he tried to take his anger out on you just for 'being in his way...But believe me, you were pretty young, back then...How old were you? 4? Anyway, Cranky wasn't going to deal with all of Manky's anger, anymore, so he kicked him out of the tribe with no hope of ever coming back."

"So is Manky still somewhere in this forest?"

"Probably, but I haven't seen him in years, so I'm not worried about him." The Kongs left the village, they saw a few vines hanging from the trees, it seemed like a fast way to get through the valley. Donkey and Diddy each grabbed a vine and started swinging. While Donkey was somewhat slow, Diddy was way ahead of him, showing off his flips and somersaults. "I'd be careful if I were you!" Donkey yelled. Diddy was about 20 feet away and continued his somersaults, anyway.

The wasps known as Zingers were flying by, some were red while the others were yellow, they were roughly Diddy's size. The little monkey accidentally flew into the group, the wasps were enraged by this, chasing Diddy. The monkey panicked, he landed face-first on the ground and ran ahead of Donkey. The large ape dropped from the vines, trying to catch up to Diddy.

"Help, get these things offa me!" Diddy yelled as he tried swatting at them. Something pulled him into the bushes, long Orangutan arms were wrapped around his waist. The monkey watched as he saw rocks being thrown at the Zingers, they flew away as though nothing happened, though they were quite annoyed that they couldn't get to Diddy, this time. Diddy was happy that the wasps were gone. "Thanks, Lanky...I thought those wasps would have tried to kill me..."

"It's OK, pipsqueak," a voice said, it wasn't Lanky's. Diddy turned his head, he realized he was being captured by the reject orangutans. They wore no clothes, they smelled like wet fur, and unlike the Kongs, these Orangutans were uncivilized.

"DK, HELP!" Donkey's protective instincts were kicking in, he ran into the bushes, but there was no Diddy. However, there was some orange fur, the Orangutans must have captured him. They seemed to have left a note. Donkey was having a hard time reading it, it was like the orangutans dropped out of kindergarten (despite the fact they were already uncivilized). He began to read the note. Deciphering it, it said:

**Trespassers shall pay the greatest price. We have taken your friend and you will never see him, again. You may come and get him, but that will only make things worse for you.**

**- The Orangutan Gang.**

Donkey threw the letter, he headed for another area in the forest, the temple ruins. Like the last time he went into the ruins, there were Kremlings roaming the area. Many of them seemed like they were holding ropes. Donkey raised an eyebrow, these Kremlings sure are weird. He continued to walk through the ruins, saving Diddy was a little more important than picking a fight with the Kremlings.

"NOW!" the Kremlings dropped the ropes, a bunch of millstones were all chasing down Donkey. The ape ran, half-annoyed, half angry. "I thought we were already done with this!" he yelled.

"Donkey Kong!" a worried voice yelled. Overhead, Donkey could see something black and white...an ostrich running along the wall. He glided down next to Donkey. "Quick, climb on to my back!" he yelled.

"Are ya sure about that, buddy?" Donkey asked. the ostrich nodded, "I've carried things heavier than you, so don't worry 'bout it!"

"If you insist," the large ape yelled as he jumped on to the ostrich's back. Though the large bird felt weighed down, he could still feel like he could fly. He ran as fast as he could, the millstones were gaining on them. With a brave leap, the Ostrich flew to an exit. He managed to get Donkey out of the temple, the millstones were going after some of the Kremlings, now. The crocs yelled in terror. "Thanks, Espresso, I owe ya one." Donkey said, petting the ostrich.

"Well, at least someone agrees that us ostriches are great birds," Espresso bragged, he looked at Donkey."So do you remember what you were doing, exactly?" He asked. Donkey nodded, "I need to find those reject orangutans. They ran off with Diddy, not too long ago."

"All right, I'll see what I can do," Espresso said as he ran to a more Jungle-like part of the forest. The trees were becoming more dense, the bird was running passed Klaptraps like they weren't even there. "I hear the Orangutan gang was staying at the lake, they might be keeping your buddy, there!"

"That's a relief," Donkey said. The duo traveled deeper and deeper into the jungle, many eyes were glaring at him. There were barrels coming out of the trees. Espresso panicked. "I-I got this," He said, dodging the barrels. A barrel was several inches from Donkey's head, he ducked while holding on to the ostrich's neck, "You're not doing a very good job!"

* * *

I think some of the wording is a little awkward...but I tried.

Also, I was originally going to add Lanky, but I wanted this to be with the original DKC, so I left him out. I hope the next chapter won't make things all that hard.

One other thing, I was going to write the "letter" like how a Kindergarten writes one, but I decided not to because I don't think people like that (plus, it would look like it was written in Weeaboo language, anyway)


	7. The Orangutan Gang

The reject orangutans were gathered at the lake, they were stacking barrels in the center of the group. Within the group, a larger orangutan, who was shaggy and had dark circles under his eyes, was sitting in a chair, decorated with feathers. Next to him was Diddy Kong, who had his hands tied behind his back and his tail being weighed down by a rock. The orangutan had a bored expression on his face, _You'd think that these Kongs would mind their own business...but instead, they decide to trespass on our territory. At least we got one of the weaker ones, he seems to make a great hostage._

"Hey, buddy?" Diddy tried to get up, but fell on to his knees. "Why did you kidnap me? was there really any point in-"

"Be quiet, ya snot nosed brat!" the orangutan yelled, threatening to whack Diddy with a stick. "I thought you Kongs would learn to stay away from us, but apparently not!" He tilted his head a bit, "And come to think of it, haven't we met, before?"

"Not that I know of..." Diddy said. "and I really think that it's time for me to go."

"Wait a minute..." The orangutan scowled, "You're that kid who got in the way of my revenge against Cranky! In fact, I remember you got in my way and you didn't even say sorry...If only that pesky uncle of yours wasn't around to ruin everything!"

"Even if it was me, I can't remember any of it..." Diddy said, scowling, "Besides, why are you so upset over something that happened a long time, ago? Don't you think keeping me here is a little too much?"

"I don't know, is it?" the orangutan said , menacingly, "You're a Kong, you're next in line to be this island's ruler, and I just don't like you. So if anything, you being a hostage is a great thing."

"Well, I'm not here through choice, ya know! And because of that, DK'll find me and you'll be in serious trouble!" Diddy yelled as he tried to get up, again. He fell back down due to the pressure on his knees, not to mention the stress on his tail. "Now let me go before DK gets really upset!"

"Oh, I'm so scared of Donkey Kong, what ever shall I do?" Manky said, sarcastically, "Maybe I should do something about his bratty little friend before he gets here." Diddy began to kick his legs in a temper, "You're only gonna make things worse, now let me go!"

"Oh, I'll let you go...straight into the water..." Manky and the Orangutans smiled sadistically, it was sending chills down Diddy's spine. He wasn't expecting this adventure to end, so quickly. He just wanted to be back home with Donkey Kong, he wished that the Kremlings hadn't come, that night, yet in situations like this, even if he was scared, Diddy had to remain optimistic. He knew Donkey would never leave him at a time like this. So until then, Diddy needed to fight back.

The orangutans brought out a barrel, it was one of the same kind of barrel Diddy was stuffed in, before Only, it looked like it had a weight tied to it by a rope. They got the rock off of Diddy's tail and grabbed him by the arms (which were tied, anyway). However, the monkey began to struggle. "Let me go!"

"Hold still, kid!" one of the orangutans yelled.

"Quick, get 'im in there!" another orangutan shouted.

* * *

After dodging so many barrels, Donkey and Espresso were getting close. The forest was becoming less dense, the number of Kremlings in the area seemed to have dropped. Donkey's main concern, however, remained unchanged.

"How much longer is it until we get there!?" Donkey asked.

"Look to your left!" Espresso yelled, Donkey could see the Orangutan Gang trying to shove Diddy into a barrel. He saw the little monkey kicking his legs at them and whipping his tail around, though it seemed like his hands were tied up behind his back.

"I'll take it from here, Espresso!" Donkey yelled, Espresso stopped running, "Good luck," The ostrich said. The big ape jumped off of the ostrich and right into the crowd of orangutans. "Let him go!" Donkey demanded, his voice turning into a low growl.

"DK!" Diddy smiled, after seeing his big buddy was going to help. Some of the Orangutans began to charge after Donkey, without warning. Donkey raised his fists, getting himself ready to fight them off.

"Stop!" their leader raised an arm, "I'll take things from here." The gorilla and the orangutan glared at each other for a few minutes, Donkey crossed his arms, "If it isn't Manky Kong...you've got a lotta nerve kidnappin' Diddy!"

"Aw, did I make the King mad?" Manky teased. "It's a shame you'll never get to see that brat, again..." Donkey raised a fist and grabbed Manky by his fur. "Let him go, or else-

"Or else what?" Manky teased, Donkey's expression hardened, "You really don't want to make me mad."

"I'll cut ya a deal..." Manky said, "You can have your brat back under one condition..." Donkey let go of Manky and crossed his arms, "I'm listening..." the orangutan dusted himself off, "If you can find your nephew before time runs out, then you can have him back."

"What are you talking about?" Donkey asked. Manky snapped his fingers, the Orangutans continued to shove Diddy in a barrel and sealed the lid. Furious, Donkey struggled to get to the little monkey, but the orangutans swarmed after him, he pushed them out of the way, but their perseverance was rather impressive, trying to stop the angered ape. Manky raised the barrel Diddy was in. alone with the wight that was tied onto the barrel. "Are you looking for this?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Donkey growled. Manky threw the barrel into the water, it began to sink. the orangutan crossed his arms "That barrel has 20 minutes worth of oxygen, I suggest you get started!"

The Orangutans finally let Donkey go, he ran into the water and dived. The Orangutans all laughed at their dastardly deed. "That lake is full of clams," Manky said, laughing, "There's no way he'll find that brat, in time!" The Orangutan's laugh could be heard throughout the jungle, it was as though the Kongs were finally defeated, unaware of what Donkey was capable of.

* * *

The cold water felt like a major slap to the face. Donkey tried to keep track of how much time there was, in his head, he was down to 18 minutes. He dove deeper and deeper, the lake was getting darker and darker. He felt something hit him, it was a pearl. There were clams lining the walls. He had to dive deeper, though, even if it meant getting hit by a few pearls. They didn't really seem to hurt him, anyway.

He reached an air pocket, breathing in as much air as possible. He was down to 15 minutes. He submerged himself, underwater, again. there was a school of fish coming into his way, he had to make sure he dodged them all. they seemed to have slowed him down, a bit. However, he could see the barrel in plain view. It was being guarded by a shark. While the shark wasn't looking, Donkey picked up the barrel and took the weight off of it. He couldn't really break it, now. Especially when Diddy still had air in his lungs. The poor monkey, he was probably terrified.

Donkey continued to swim. He could see a bunch of sharks, in the way, they all charged at Donkey, but the big ape wasn't going to take any chances, he held the barrel in one arm and swam with the other. He saw a few air bubbles, ahead. He breathed them in to get more oxygen. He was now down to 12 minutes.

He was being pelted by pearls, again. There were more clams, here, but they seemed more aggressive. _Hang on for just a little while longer, Little buddy_. He tried to maneuver his way out from the clams, trying to make sure none of the pearls hit the barrel and poked a hole. He felt the pearls hit his back, but no matter what, the pearls didn't seem to hurt him.

He was down to 8 minutes, more sharks were up ahead, one of them began to chase Donkey. The ape tried to swim as fast as he could, he swam through some seaweed, the shark had gotten himself tangled. Again, there were air bubbles coming from a diving helmet, Donkey swam over and got himself some oxygen. He should be able to get back to the surface without any trouble, now.

He felt something whip at his left arm, it began to sting, he looked back and noticed a Kroctopus. Donkey began to kick his legs and headed to the surface, he held the barrel in his right arm to keep in from slipping out of his grip. .He was down to 5 minutes. Despite the stinging sensation in his arm, he had to keep going. The Kroctopus was getting closer and closer to him, but Donkey could see the sunset ahead of him.

He was down to 3 minutes, Donkey made it on to the shore, away from the Orangutan gang. He placed the barrel down and grabbed it by its lid, breaking it open, Diddy came out, gasping for air. The big ape. patted the little monkey's head, thankful that he's still alive. "You OK, Little Buddy?" He noticed his hands were still tied together and joyfully untied them. The monkey began to rub at his wrists.

"I-I think so..." Diddy said between gasps. He took some deep breathes, his breathing was more stable. He looked at Donkey's arm and pointed. "I think you're bleeding, DK!" The big ape looked at his arm, some blood was coming out of it. "I guess you're right, but it's not that deep, I think I'll live."

"I'm glad to hear that," Diddy said, "I didn't think those guys would do something like this."

""Yeah, they're not very smart, are they? I think Manky might be a sociopath." Donkey said, "But, now we need to move on...hopefully where there aren't any orangutans."

Both Kongs looked up, there was a giant wasp's nest, twice the size of the trees in the forest. The Kongs looked at each other. "I think that's where the Kremlings put some of the bananas." Donkey said. Diddy scratched his head, "Why would the Kremlings go through so much trouble, in the first place?"

Donkey shrugged, "Beats me, Little buddy."

The sun had set, it was night-time, the moon began to peak its head through the sky. Even at night, the forest seemed restless with its chirping crickets and its owls, waking up from their sleep.


	8. Gorilla Glacier

The Wasps' nest stood proudly over the forest, there were literally hundreds of Zingers heading inside, as the night grew colder. The Two Kongs casually walked into the beehive. If they wanted to move on, they had to go through the Wasps' Nest. They came up to another pile of bananas, it seemed like the Kremlings weren't doing a good job hiding these ones, either. Donkey looked down at his nephew, "I guess we should keep going...besides, there doesn't seem to be anybody here."

"OK," Diddy said in a content tone. The Kongs froze, they could hear something, a buzzing noise, a large wasp flew in front of the exit, Queen B. She was huge, she was about as big as a helicopter.

Diddy tried to charge at the giant Zinger, but Donkey pulled at the Monkey's shirt. "It's covered in spikes, so I wouldn't do that if I were you..." The ape placed the monkey on to his feet, the little Kong had to think of a plan. One of the few ways to get rid of a Zinger was to shoot it with something, it was a shame the Kongs didn't have guns.

"Maybe we could throw somethin' at her!" Diddy said, "You don't think the Kremlings left a boulder or somethin' nearby, right?." Donkey looked around, he could see a pile of barrels, sitting on a ledge. he tapped Diddy on the shoulder, "I think I know where to find somethin'," He said, pointing at the barrels. Diddy shrugged, "I guess that could work."

The Queen charged at the Kongs, the older Kong pulled the younger one over one of the ledges. "Tell me when, Little Buddy," Donkey said, heading for the barrels The Queen charged at Donkey, he lifted a barrel over his head. He could see the Queen getting closer and closer, but Donkey had to be patient, he needed to wait for the right moment, any mistakes could cost them valuable time.

"NOW!" Diddy yelled, Donkey threw the barrel without hesitation. It hit the queen, she had turned red with rage as she began to fly out of control. The Kongs knew she wouldn't be effected by barrels if she turned red, they needed to wait for her to calm down, that would be their chance to attack. Donkey and Diddy ran to a safe spot where the Queen wouldn't get to them. Diddy looked at her, "She's really not too different from other zingers, is she?"

"You got that right," Donkey said, "The only difference is that she's more annoying."

The Queen had turned back to her yellow color, she began to charge at the Kongs, again. This time, Diddy was the one holding the barrel, but he could only hold it up to his chest. He could see the Queen getting closer and closer, but he had to stay put. Unfortunately, his uncle was starting to nod off into his own world, not paying any attention to the Queen.

Diddy threw his barrel up, trying to hit the wasp, it landed on Donkey's back. It finally got the gorilla to snap out of it, but he glared angrily at Diddy. "What was that for?" Before Diddy could say anything, the Queen was chasing after him. Diddy ran through the nest, screaming. Donkey grabbed one of the barrels and began to chase the wasp with it. He threw the barrel with all his might and it landed on her head. She began to fly even crazier as she turned red. Her attention was still onto Diddy as she tried to sting him. The monkey cartwheeled out of the way, landing in yet another pile of barrels.

The Queen calmed down, focusing her attention on Donkey. She tried to attack the gorilla with her massive stinger. This time, Diddy had to get the Queen. He lifted a barrel up to his chest and began to run. He tried to throw it, again, but it wasn't high, enough and it hit Donkey's back, again. Annoyed and bruised, the ape ran the opposite direction. "You need to work on your aim, Diddy!"

"It's not my fault!" Diddy complained, "She keeps movin' so I can't hit her!" He grabbed one more barrel. This time, he was lifting it over his head. He charged at the Queen, he threw the barrel with all his might, and it finally hit Queen B. She landed with a soft "thud", Donkey stopped running to catch his breathe. He looked at the unconscious queen. "Y-yeah, that serves you right!"

"Sorry 'bout that, DK," Diddy said, "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Yeah, I think I'll be bruised for a while," Donkey said, "But imagine if they were steel kegs, they'd hurt like Hell."

"I still remember when Timber tried riding on a steel keg," Diddy said, laughing, "He hurt his paw tryin' to carry that thing!"

"Right, well, I think it's about time we get going," Donkey said. The two Kongs left the hive without a word, heading into the mountains. They were beginning to climb higher and higher to the point where the forests were becoming covered in snow. They traveled farther into the mountains until the scenery changed into something cold and Wintery. The Kongs could see some Neckies flying above them, the snow began to fall softly onto their brown fur.

"We've really gone a long way haven't we?" Diddy asked. Donkey nodded, "You'd think that this island wouldn't have so much snow. They don't call this place Gorilla Glacier for nothin'." The cold air was a major change to the Kongs, Diddy pulled a blanket out from his backpack and tied it on to his neck like a cape. Looking at Donkey, the big ape didn't seem phased by the cold, but in truth, he still had the scratch on his left arm and the bruises from those barrels. It wasn't easy for him, either. Yet, as ruler of the island, he couldn't show any weakness, especially when the island was still in danger of being taken over by the Kremlings, and especially since Diddy relied on him, so much.

The farther the Kongs got into the mountains, the colder it got and the deeper the snow was. In fact, the snowflakes were beginning to fall harder and harder. Even the birds were trying to fly away from this place, and of course, the Kremlings walking by were all trying to stay warm, as well. There were many that were frostbitten, others were suffering from hypothermia. Donkey laughed to himself, "Have you ever wondered if these Kremlings knew what they were doing in a place like this?"

"I-I alway's th-thought th-they were c-cold bl-blooded..." Donkey looked down at Diddy. The little monkey was up to his waist in snow and he was shaking violently, his skin was turning pale. Donkey felt sorry for the little monkey. He took him out of the snow and placed him on his back, he could still feel Diddy shaking. "I'll take things from here, Diddy. Try not to fall asleep, in the mean time."

"G-got it..." Diddy held on to Donkey's shoulders like how he normally does. He seemed confused, though, "How can you stand the cold, anyway?" The big ape began to walk, "I really can't, but we don't really have a choice." He continued his walk through the mountains, he needed to look for some place where he and Diddy could warm up. He noticed the snow storm was getting worse and worse, he wasn't able to tell which way he was going. And the the fact that it was night didn't help, at all. Of course, Diddy examined the area, as well, despite that he was becoming groggy. He tugged at Donkey's fur, "L-l-look over t-to your l-left!" The big ape did as he was told, he could see a light, maybe if he got closer, he could tell what it was.

It was a cave, and the lights were coming from the crystals, within. Donkey could remember Cranky telling him that Gorilla Glacier was a volcano, at one point...If Gorilla Glacier was a sleeping volcano, then maybe somewhere in that cave, Donkey could find a safe place for them to warm up and rest.

They came across a small group of Kritters, they seemed a little preoccupied with a Tiki. "Ya don't happen to know a good place to stay, right?" The Tiki shook its head. One of the Kremlings shrugged. "Well, we're pretty much done, here, so why don't we leave?"

"uh...guys?" One of the Kremlings spotted Donkey and Diddy. They all barred their teeth. "Get him!" They tried to run, but the ice beneath them caused them to slip. Donkey shook his head and left the scene. "I don't have time for this..." He looked over his shoulder, Diddy wasn't as pale as before. He was still shaking, but not as violently as he was earlier. "How ya holdin' up, Little Buddy?"

"I'm all right," Diddy said, "I'm startin' to gain some feeling in my toes. How're you holdin' up?"

"Not too bad, I guess!" He saw a blue rope, he climbed it pretty easily. He found himself over another ledge. Ahead, he could see another rope. This time, the rope was red. He grabbed the rope and tried to climb it, but he ended up slipping, falling onto the ice, below.

"Careful, DK," Diddy yelled. Donkey slowly got back on his feet. He tried to climb the red rope, again, but it was too frozen and slippery for him to hold onto. He decided to go on ahead to see if he could find something useful. He saw a few armadillos, rolling by, they seemed to be awfully content and alert. One ran across the ice and slipped onto its face, the other just laughed.

Donkey found more blue ropes, he grabbed on the ropes and, again, climbed at a fast pace. He could see a few red zingers at the top. He jumped to the nearest ledge to avoid getting hit. All this jumping around was getting to Diddy, he clinged as much as he could to keep himself from falling off.

There was another rope on the opposite side of the room. Donkey grabbed it, but again, slipped and fell on the hard ice, below. He felt Diddy tap his shoulder. "I think there's a trick to these ropes."

"How can you tell?" Donkey asked. He saw a few more ropes, ahead of him. some red, some blue. He came over to the red rope and tried to grab it.

"Not that one!" Diddy said. He pointed to the blue ropes, "Look at the colors, the blue rope'll help ya out."

"All right," Donkey said, grabbing the blue rope. It looked like Diddy was right about these ropes. "So the blue ones are easier to climb with?"

"I guess so," Diddy said, "I think they don't freeze as badly as the red ones. Just try not to fall, like last time."

Donkey reached for another rope, he grabbed it and then reached for another one, it felt slippery in his hand, so he reached for another one. Donkey tried to remember which ropes were the ones that Diddy said would help him. He could see another ledge, he tried to swing his body over, he landed on his face. He felt something nipping at his feet and he lifted his head. "What do you think you're doing?"

"That's not me," Diddy said. Donkey got up, he saw a group of Klaptraps trying to bite him. He tried to run from them, though the ice was making things harder on him to keep moving.

He could see two ropes, ahead. However, they were both red. He looked over his shoulder, "Any ideas, Little Buddy?"

"I dunno!" Diddy yelled, "Why do I have to figure everything out!?"

Donkey had to wonder what kind of technique he could use to get up there. He grabbed the red rope and jumped to the other one. Then he jumped to the previous one before slipping. Slowly but surely, they were able to make it to another ledge. He could see another entrance. It led to a new room, that was really warm in contrast to the snow, outside.. On the right, there was the exit. On the left, there was a small pool of lava. There looked like a few statues surrounded the pool. One looked like a mask, three of them looked like trees, one looked like a gong, one looked like the sun (though it had flutes coming out of its head), one looked like a ukulele (or a banjo, Donkey couldn't tell which), one looked like a trilobite, and one looked like an accordion.

"What do you think those are, Little Buddy?" Donkey asked. Diddy slid off his back and took a close look at the mask statue. "I think I heard this in school, that these guys are the leaders of the Tiki Tak Tribe."

"I didn't think the Tiki Tak Tribe had a leader, let alone 9." Donkey said, scratching his head.

"I hear there was another leader, but I don't think he's here..." Diddy said, "What did Cranky call him? Tiki Tog?"

"Wanna know something interesting, Little Buddy?" Donkey asked, Diddy looked up at the giant ape. "I hear that every 1,000 years, Gorilla Glacier erupts and the Tikis wreak havoc among the island. It could have something to do with these guys, but it's just something Cranky and Papa told me."

"hm...Ya gotta wonder how Gorilla Glacier turned into an icy mountain, in the first place. I mean, since it is a volcano." Diddy looked at the exit, the snow was still as harsh as ever. He then looked at Donkey, "Wanna call it a night? The snow doesn't look like it'll end, anytime soon."

"I guess we can spend the night, here," Donkey said, sitting down,"It's pretty safe, here. and Who knows how many years it has until it erupts." Both Kongs sat down, Diddy took off his backpack, pulling out some fruit. He began to eat some cherries while Donkey pulled out some Bananas. "Of course, once the sun comes up, we have to keep going."

"I know," Diddy said, The little monkey sighed, "But if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be here," he said in an apologetic tone. He felt Donkey pet his head, he looked up at his uncle.

"It really wasn't your fault, Diddy. I was just being selfish." Donkey admitted, "I always have to stay up guarding the Banana Hoard, and if that's not enough, I have to do whatever Cranky tells me to do. It's kind of a pain, being a grown up."

"So you think I have it easy?" Diddy teased, " I can hardly lift anything twice my size, I have a reputation for being the weakest Kong, and I can't sit through Math without having to see the alphabet, everywhere. You have no idea how annoyed Wrinkly gets when I ask her how to translate it into English."

"She's probably annoyed with a lot of the students, especially since she also teaches Kremlings." Donkey said, laughing. "And at least you're not clumsy...I can't even ask Candy out without screwing up."

"Oh yeah, well I'll betcha I'll find a girlfriend before you do go out with Candy!"

"Easy, Little Buddy," Donkey said, "You can't just go looking for a girlfriend. You're still pretty young, but I'm sure, one day, you'll find the right girl."

"What about you? You're always in this love-hate thing with Candy."

"All right, that's enough," Donkey said. He took off the monkey's hat and messed with his fur. "Now, go to sleep!"

"Why can't I just stay up?" Diddy asked, "I was the one who helped ya!"

"Well, I was the one who raised ya!"

Throughout the night, the duo joked with each other, nothing seemed like it would break the bond between them, not even the ice and snow could break this bond.

* * *

Nothing wrong with a little change, here and there.

You know, you've got to wonder what happened to Gorilla Glacier after DKCR. I kind of think that it was a dormant volcano until Tiki Tong made it erupt, but meh...headcanons...


	9. The Dream

Diddy was in a new place, he couldn't tell where he was, it was completely foggy, so it was hard for him to see. He looked down at his feet, it looked like...mud...but what was he doing, walking in mud? This wasn't right. There was also various silhouettes of trees and bushes, it took a while for Diddy to realize he was in a swamp.

He began to think about how things will turn out when he came home. He imagined he and Donkey would come back and be praised for their hard work, defeating the Kremlings and getting the Banana Hoard back. However, things were incredibly different for Diddy, the world wasn't at all an easy place like he thought it was. It was a challenging world, fighting Master Necky by himself, getting kidnapped by the Orangutans, he could only imagine what Donkey was going though...but being a grown ape, he knew the world, perfectly...that it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, yet...there was no Donkey Kong, here...or any Kongs, for that matter.

He looked up from his spot, ahead of him, he could see a silhouette. He couldn't tell who it was, but they looked a little feminine, so Diddy assumed she was a girl. He tried to walk up to her. "Hey, are ya lost?" The silhouette jumped in fear and ran as fast as she could. Diddy tried to run after her. "Wait, I didn't mean to scare ya!" The farther he ran, the less he could see of the silhouette. Eventually, she disappeared, Diddy had to wonder who it was and what she was scared of, she could have told him where Donkey was, at least.

He heard a Necky's cry from behind him. before he could react, he felt a sharp pain on his back, three gashes formed and blood was beginning to pour out of them. He saw a Necky, bigger then most Neckies yet smaller than Master Necky. It was dressed as a pirate, its left talon was covered in Diddy's blood. It gave the monkey an intimidating glare. The monkey grunted in pain as he tried to run from the Necky pirate. He wanted to see if he could find Donkey or that girl, before he loses all of his blood. This Necky was nothing like Master Necky, he was more vicious and much more brutal in comparison.

He swooped down and tried to attack Diddy, the monkey ducked before he got hit with the bird's massive talons, again. Out of nowhere, a group of Pirate Kremlings surrounded Diddy. The little monkey was terrified, now. He couldn't tell which way he was going. He couldn't yell, his thoat felt numb, he had never felt so scared in his whole life.

"Little Buddy..." Diddy could hear Donkey's voice, but yet he couldn't see him, the monkey had to wonder if the crocodiles did anything to him, yet these Kremlings...they were a bit more dangerous compared to the ones that invaded the island. They must've done something to Donkey.

"Diddy?" There it was, again. Diddy has never felt so confused in his entire life. The crocodiles came closer and closer to him, weapons at hand, Diddy closed his eyes, expecting the worse to happen from the Pirate Kremlings.

* * *

"Wake up!" Donkey yelled, he grabbed Diddy and shook him a bit. Diddy opened his eyes, It was morning, they could see the Sun. Donkey was looking at Diddy with a concerned look, he put the monkey down on his feet. "What's wrong? Ya looked like ya had a nightmare."

"I'm OK," Diddy said, "It'll take more than just a nightmare to scare me." Yet Diddy couldn't help but wonder...who was that girl? and that bird? and what ever happened to Donkey in that dream? That was different from any nightmare Diddy ever had...yet he couldn't figure out why that was.

"Well, we should probably get packin', the sooner we get this over with, the better." Donkey said, The Kongs both placed their blankets inside the backpack, Diddy put the backpack on and climbed onto Donkey's back, knowing how deep the snow was. The snow was falling down, gently, not as hard as it was, yesterday.

The big ape moved through the snow, several Neckies were flying above them, yet not a Kremling in sight. Maybe it was possible that they gained some common sense and left.

Ahead of them, they found a frozen lake. Donkey looked over his shoulder, "Do ya think we can make it?" he asked. Diddy nodded, not talking as much as he normally does. Donkey moved slowly. They both looked through the ice, below. They could see some jellyfish and some sharks swimming. One of the sharks was even chasing the fish around. Not too far, they could see Kroctopi. They began to swan up to the surface, the Kongs could hear a crack. The big ape panicked, he ran slid through the ice to get away from the Kroctopi. He landed face-first in the snow, off the ice. Diddy had flew off his back, into the snow.

Donkey lifted his head, looking back. The ice had all cracked and broke. He sighed, "That was a close one." He noticed Diddy wasn't on his back. "Diddy? Where'd ya go?"

"Over here," Diddy yelled, popping his head out of the snow.

"Come on," Donkey said, letting Diddy climb back on his back, again, "We still have to get those bananas back."

They climbed higher up the mountain, the snow seemed like it was getting deeper and deeper, it was getting harder for Donkey to move. The Kongs could see another cave. They came in, but it seemed a little too dark to see anything. "Looks like we'll have to feel our way through," Donkey said, He moved cautiously around the cave, he seemed to have bumped into something, it felt like a wooden crate. He smashed it open, a parrot came out, holding a light. It looked like the Parrots' leader, Squawks.

"How'd you get up here?" Diddy asked. Squawks began to flap his wings. "Well, the Kremlings took me and put me in this crate, the didn't want me to interfere with their plan...or something along those words."

"All right, you should probably get back home, now. The other parrots might be worried." Donkey said. Squawks shook his head, "The cave's pretty dark, so the least I should do is help ya before I go home."

"Well, it is kind of dark," Donkey said, "go ahead and lead the way." Squawks nodded, he came up to the Kongs from behind, revealing the hard path ahead. There were tires in this cave, but these tires had spikes on them, so it wasn't a good idea to bounce off those. One had to wonder how there were so many spiky tires in this place. "What's up with this place?" Diddy asked.

"This place used to belong to other Kongs," Squawks said, "so it isn't a suprise to find something like a tire lying around."

"What happened to those Kongs?" Donkey asked. Squawks had to think, before giving him the answer.

"Well, you'll see for yourself, pretty soon."

They could see a light, ahead of them, they came out of the cave, only to find an abandoned village. The houses were all frozen, many of the windows were broken and aged from years of neglect. This was a little disheartening for the Kongs, they didn't know how this village became abandoned, but they had to imagine what would happen if the Kongs did starve to death, it sent chills down their spine, just imagining.

"What happened to this place?" Donkey asked.

"I think this place was once a home for some of the Yetis who once lived here," Squawks replied, "but there aren't that many left, it seems."

"Well," Diddy said, scratching his head, "I can buy the Yetis disappearing, but I still can't shake the feeling something whiped them out," Diddy's thoughts returned to the dream. Since Neckies were common, here, maybe the pirate Necky was nearby, somewhere, although he hoped that it wasn't.

"Well, we can't just sit around all day, Little Buddy," Donkey said, "We still have to get rid of the Kremlings."

"I guess my work here is done," Squawks said, "I'll have to look for my brethren, they're probably missing me, "I'll pay you back for helping me out of that crate, I'll see you later," Squawks said, flying away. Donkey shook his head as he watched Squawks leave. _I'll never understand birds..._

Diddy tapped Donkey's shoulder, "Look over there," he said, pointing. There was a pile of bananas and a Gnawty, sleeping next to it, it was a lot like Very Gnawty, yet its fur was much darker and reddish than before. The Kongs jumped down and tried to sneak passed the giant Gnawty. The beaver opened its eye, it could see the Kongs. It got up from its spot and jumped in front of Donkey, growling. "That's not fair!" Diddy yelled, "Ya can't do that!"

Donkey ran in a different direction, but the Gnawty jumped in front of him, "Aw, c'mon," Donkey complained, "Ya can't be serious!"

The Gnawty jumped over the Kongs, threatening to attack them. Compared to Very Gnawty, this one relied more on jumping then charging. Donkey tried to get away from the Gnawty as best as he could, but the massive beaver was one step ahead. Donkey was getting annoyed, he thought he'd try Diddy's attack from back when they fought Very Gnawty. It was risky, but it was worth a shot. "It looks like I'll have to throw ya, again. You ready, Little Buddy?"

"Are you sure?" Diddy asked, "I don't wanna end up on the floor like last time."

"I won't do it again," Donkey said, "I promise!"

The Gnawty jumped into the air, Donkey and Diddy ran to the left to avoid being Crushed, the duo both looked at the Gnawty, Diddy looked up at Donkey.

"I guess it's worth another shot," Diddy said, letting Donkey grab his tail. The big ape began to spin Diddy like before. He let him go and the monkey landed onto the Gnawty's head. The monkey stomped on his head with full force, they were successful, that time. However, the Gnawty was in a rampage, jumping all over the village. Diddy was holding on for dear life, "DK, help!"

"I gotcha!" Donkey began to chase the Gnawty, "Just try and jump off of it!"

"But I wanna live!" Diddy yelled. Donkey had to think of a plan. With the houses sitting above them, he could just pummel the Gnawty like the one from last time, but he also needed to rescue Diddy. And from looking at the Gnawty, itself, it was charging at a wall to try and lose Diddy.

Donkey climbed up onto one of the houses, running after the Gnawty, Diddy held the Gnawty by the ears, he was losing his own grip, he couldn't hold on, much longer.

"Diddy!" Donkey was coming up to them, real quickly. "I need you to get off!" He reached down to the younger Kong. Diddy let go of one of the ears and tried to reach for his uncle's hand. "I can't!"

"Yes you can!" Donkey yelled, "Now reach!"

Diddy tried a little harder, he was grabbed by the tail, which surprised the little monkey. "That was some ride, huh?" Donkey asked, letting Diddy down. The duo watched as the Gnawty ran into a wall, knocking itself out. Diddy sighed, "I hope we don't run into one of those, again."

The Kongs jumped off of the house, "Come on," Donkey said, "I think it's time we leave this place."

Diddy nodded, looking back at the Gnawty. He felt something wasn't feeling right, especially after having that dream from earlier, but he couldn't quit, now...At least as far as he knew, he still had Donkey with him. He had to wonder, though...why wasn't he in that dream?


	10. Fear Factory

The Kongs were climbing down the mountain, the white scenery had changed to a less pleasant one. The sky turned into a dull grayish yellow, some of the grass went missing, and the air itself smelled horrible, it smelled like a burning tire.

Ahead of them, they could see smoke coming out of a building and Kremlings roaming the whole area. Some of them were carrying wheelbarrows full of bananas from the hoard, others were guarding the area in case of any Kongs that were close. The only area that wasn't being guarded was the caves.

"I don't like the looks of this," Donkey said, looking at Diddy, "It's probably best if we split up, for now."

"Will you be OK?" Diddy asked. Donkey patted his head, "Sure I will, we'll just have to meet back, by..." He looked around. At a distance, he could see another pile of bananas, they were pretty far away, but so far, they seemed like they kept their yellow color, as far as the Kongs could tell. "See those bananas? That'll be our meeting point." Donkey whispered. "I'll go into the factory, you can go see if you can find a way through the caves."

"All right," Diddy said, raising his hand "Good luck, Big Buddy!" Donkey high-fived him, the Kongs both parted ways.

Donkey headed over to the factory, he could see Kremlings entering and exiting the building He hide behind a few boulders to avoid detection. Looking around, the only area he could get into was through one of the windows. When the coast was clear, he quickly ran and climbed through the window.

The factory looked incredibly chrome. The floors were all gray, there were round lights on the ceiling, there were a lot of oil drums on fire, and many of the Kremlings were working their tails off, Donkey tried to sneak past the Kremlings, they should leave him be if he kept quiet. He hoped the crocodiles would just keep working, not looking at the ape.

Donkey felt something heavy fall on to his foot, it looked like an armadillo. Donkey big his lip, trying to shake off the pain. The armadillo laughed, making the Kremlings pause. _This can't be good,_ Donkey thought to himself.

Some of the Kremlings turned around, they spotted Donkey, "It's one of the Kongs!" One of the Kremlings yelled. Some of the lizards stopped what they were doing and charged at the big ape. Seeing how puny they were, Donkey punched one of them to try to scare them off...it wasn't working, more Kremlings were gathering around him.

"Well, now...let's show him where we keep our trash!" One of the Kremlings said, smiling menacingly.

"Not on my watch!" Donkey yelled as he began to run. He ran over barrels and tires, the Kremlings were gaining on him. Donkey saw a large container full of tires. He pushed them down, getting the Kremlings to lose his trail. He saw some dirty water, ahead. Maybe he could lose them if he jumped into the water.

"C'mon, men!" The Kremlings yelled, "We can't lose to this mangy primate!" Donkey jumped in the water, it left a bad taste in his mouth. Then again, he was in a factory.

He swam over to the pipe to see where it would lead him. When he came out of the other side, he could see schools of fish, roaming by. He could tell, now that he was somewhere in a polluted pond, the kind where you would expect factories to dump their waste and possibly turn into a mutant.

He felt something nudge him, it was a large shark, it was leading a group of Jellyfish. Donkey swam to the surface as fast as possible, while the shark and the Jellyfish were on his tail. It would make things easier if Enguarde was here, he'd stop these critters with his bill. But sadly, he wasn't around here, he was still back at the village.

He could see some spiked tires up ahead, Donkey tried not to let his anger get the best of him. After all, the Kong needed to hold his breath and try to find his way back to the surface.

Some of the tires almost scratched his fur, but the big ape had to keep going, he could almost see the surface. He lundged forwards. Behind him, the shark and the jellyfish were lost among the tires.

Donkey had climbed out of the pond, slightly annoyed._ I swear If I see one more tire, I'm gonna punch a wall_. He could see the bananas, even closer, now. Not only that, he saw another cave entrance. He figured that's where Diddy would end up. He sat down on a rock, waiting for his Little Buddy to come back.

...That is to say, there wasn't any sign of Diddy, hour later, Donkey was getting curious. He went into the cave, it was another mine. There was also another mine cart, here. He figured he could find Diddy if he came through here. He came into the mine cart, it began to move, like a normal mine cart.

He could see a few Neckies and Zingers going after him. He jumped to avoid getting hit. The ape looked back. _There's more of them? Where are they coming from?_

Yet another swarm of Zingers were coming after him, he ducked, avoiding the Zingers, again. He saw a part of the track was missing, and another mine cart was on the other side. Maybe if Donkey jumped, he could make it into that mine cart. He jumped, again, he barely made it. He climbed into the mine cart and began to move forward, again.

A few Neckies were flying by him. Donkey rolled his eyes and ducked. He could finally see light. Before he could do anything, he felt a crash, but he was finally out of the cave. He could see another factory, but he was also closer to the Bananas. This would be a good spot to wait for Diddy. That wasn't all, though...there was an oil drum, roughly the same size of the factory.

Donkey was curious, he came closer to the oil drum, only to find that in had burst, there were two Kritters, two Klap Traps, two Snakes, two Klumps, and two Amadilloes.

"How do you like that?" one of the Kritters asked, "We went through all that work and yet we're missing one of the Kongs."

"Don't worry about it, Another Kritter said, "He's gotta fight someone, ya know."

"If that's the case, then I'll take you down, first!" Donkey grabbed the Kritters' heads and bashed them together, knocking them out.

The snakes slid onto Donkey's feet. unamused, the ape kicked them out of the way, like rocks. Afterwards, the two Klaptraps ran after Donkey, but the unamused ape pounded them to the ground.

Afterwards, the two Klumps charged at Donkey, they ran over the ape. Slightly annoyed, the big ape got back up, getting ready to fight, _this'll take me forever. I'll bet Diddy's having more fun then I am..._

* * *

_Caves, caves, caves, mines, mines, mines, this is gettin' to be pretty annoying..._

Diddy was riding on a conveyor belt, through a track. He seemed a little annoyed, and the Neckies definitely weren't helping.

He felt something fall on his head, he grabbed it and looked at it, it was a Gnawty. Diddy placed it down onto the conveyor belt. "Are ya lost, little guy?" The Gnawty chattered, somewhat surprised that a Kong wasn't attacking him.

"Don't worry, once we get off, we'll be able to go home," Diddy raised an eyebow, "By the way, where did you come from, anyway?" The Gnawty only chattered, Diddy rolled his eyes,_ Look at yourself, you're here talkin' to this Gnawty yet you don't know what it's saying..._

He felt the conveyor belt stop, the Gnawty ran off. It seemed like Diddy would have to continue on foot. He could see a snake, trying to bite at him. the little monkey used his cartwheel attack to knock him out. "Haha, take that, ya moron!" His smile suddenly faded as soon as he saw a group of snakes chase after him. The monkey ran as fast as he could to get away from the snakes. He could see a few ropes, hanging in a shaft. He climbed them, smiling to himself. _And Cranky says I can't fend for myself..._

He climbed higher until he bumped into something, it fell to the ground. A bunch of Zingers came out, wanting to chase Diddy. The monkey panicked, swinging from rope to rope, "I didn't mean it!"

The Zingers were getting closer and closer to him, he could no longer find any more ropes, yet he could see a few elevators containing carts full of coal. With the Zingers chasing him, Diddy had no choice, he jumped into one of the carts. After the Zingers lost interest. Diddy peaked his head out, coughing. Maybe the elevators would take him somewhere, he had to wonder where.

"All right, you take this one," a voice said, Diddy hid himself the best he could, taking off his hat and digging into the coal to nobody could see him.

A Kremling began to move it, "Geez, I didn't think you'd get this much, it's so heavy!"

"It's not that heavy," another Kremling growled. Diddy kept silent, though he seemed a little insulted. _Are they calling me fat?_

"Come on, we gotta get going, " the Kremling said, "I'll push the back and you pull the front."

"Yeah, yeah," One of the Kremlings was looking down at the cart, he "Ya don't suppose they've fixed the lights back at the factory, right?"

"No, why?"

"I dunno, if only we could steal some of the lights from the Kongs."

The cart ride felt like it was going forever, Diddy could smell burning rubber, the sign that he was out of the caves. He had to be patient, though. If the Kremlings figured out they had a Kong in their cart, this could mean serious trouble.

The Kremlings reached a factory, they could see Donkey Kong fighting with the tag teams assigned to fight him.

"Hehe, that stupid ape, he thinks he can do this alone?"

"Maybe the little one died," the other Kremling said.

"Either that or he was eaten by a Necky."

_I'll feed you to a Necky,_ Diddy thought, if only he could actually say that to the Kremlings.

The lizards took the cart into a factory. Above them, another Kremling looked like he was fixing the lights. The cart was taken to the end of the room, where other carts were waiting. The lights shut off, Diddy looked out of the Cart, he was in. The room was Dark, he couldn't see a thing.

"Hey, Bob, could you work on the lights, a little faster?"

"I'm tryin'! I'm tryin'!" The lights flickered back on, Diddy was able to see where he was. Since the Kremlings weren't looking at him, He placed his hat back on his head and climbed out of the cart with ease, his clothes and his fur were covered in black marks from the coal. The lights flickered off, again, the Kremlings groaned in unison. Of course, maybe Diddy could use the lights to his advantage.

He crawled around on the floor, trying to be careful not to get caught. The lights flickered on, again. Diddy hid behind a pile of oil drums They weren't full, of course. And when the lights go off, he'll start moving, again.

The lights turned off, again. Diddy lifted one of the oil drums, placing it over his head.

"Can't you fix this thing, any faster?" One of the Kremlings yelled. Diddy moved cautiously, he bumped into another Kremling, he dropped the oil drum as the lights came back on. The Kremling looked at the drum. "You see, Bob? This is why we need the lights, I could've broke my neck, tripping over this thing!"

"Why can't Frank do this?" One of the Kritters yelled, "He's much better with the lights!"

The lights turned back off, Diddy lifted the oil drum, trying to make his way to the exit. He was almost there when the lights turned on, Diddy dropped the oil drum, the rim landed on his tail. Diddy let out a yelp before covering his mouth, tears were streaming down his eyes as his tail throbbed in pain.

"What was that?" One of the Kremlings asked. None of them seemed to have an idea what it was.

"Is it me, or does that drum have a brown snake, under it?" The Kremlings could see a part of Diddy's tail, the lights turned off, it was Diddy's cue to exit the door. When the lights turned back on, the oil drum was laying on its side, the Kremlings just stood there, baffled.

* * *

Diddy came out of the factory, he could see the bananas...along with a broken oil drum, some knocked out Kremlings, and a Donkey covered in a few bruises. Diddy came up to Donkey. "What happened?"

"It was nothing," Donkey said, "I was just attacked by a few Kritters and Klumps, no big deal."

"Where do we go, now?" Diddy asked. Donkey pointed to another large cave.

"There's more?" Diddy asked in a shocked tone, "I'm gettin' sick of all the caves..."

"We don't have a choice," Donkey said, "Come on, we're almost done!"

"Fine..." Diddy rolled his eyes, "I suppose a cave is better than a factory."

The Kongs didn't have much farther to go, now. They bravely entered the caves, ready to look for the Kremling leader.

* * *

Back at the village, Funky was looking at his masterpiece, the plane he had been working on has been finished. Above the village, Squawks and many other parrots were carrying bananas in their talons, dropping them in the Kongs' Banana Hoard.

Candy came into Funky's, "Did you notice what's going on? Squawks came back, he said he wanted to repay a debt to Donkey."

Funky shrugged, "Hey, at least they're helpin'." The Kong looked at the finished plane, again "So whaddaya think?" he asked, "I'm sure Donkey-dude would like to get a load of this."

"Do you suppose we go look for him?" Candy asked.

"Ya can, if ya want," Funky said, "But I'd rather just stay here, you know I don't like adventures."

"Hey, guys!" Cranky barged into the Cabin, "There's a ship on the beach!" Candy and Funky stared at the old ape, confused. "I suppose we could go look at it." Candy said, the duo followed Cranky to the beach.

The Kongs all gathered around, the Kremlings were gathering whatever bananas they had left, on the ship. The Kongs could see the Kremling King, at the deck, shouting out orders to his underlings. Cranky glared at the croc. "King K. Rool, one of the worst Kings in the history of Kings, I hear that he's secretly a pirate."

"I thought he was secretly a mad scientist!" Funky said. "Then again, I think it was just a rumor."

Cranky crossed his arms, "Well, whatever he is, he's not gonna get away with it, so easily. Hopefully Donkey and Diddy'll pop out and stop him before they leave. And hopefully the author of this awful fanfiction doesn't make things worse then it already is, and maybe give me a better role!"

* * *

Sorry for the lack of activity, on here...I've been pretty tired, lately...

I promised myself I would look through this fanfiction once I'm done (and of course, help is always excepted)...hopefully I can make the wording a little less...awkward...And come on, I have to let Cranky break the fourth wall at least once (he doesn't even do it in Returns) .

Ironically enough, I like seeing feedback on DA, yet I'm scared of feedback on Fanfiction . Net , but I'll get over it, soon, I'm sure of it.


	11. Master Necky Sr

Donkey and Diddy came across a large cave. This one seemed much roomier compared to the previous caves they've been in. There was also some sunlight, peaking through the caved, here and there. They came across an old conveyor belt, this one seemed like it needed fuel. "What do you think, Little Buddy?"

"I dunno, I think there's some fuel, around here..." Diddy began looking, a group of Neckies were surrounding a barrel. It looked like one of the Fuel Barrels The Little Monkey decided to get a closer look. Donkey snuck up from behind, he smiled to himself as the birds (and Diddy) still didn't notice him. He pounded the ground as hard as he could and scared the Neckies away, he also scared Diddy, in the process.

"What was that for?" The monkey growled. Donkey shrugged, "I dunno, I just thought it'd be fun!"

"Well, I didn't think it was fun," Diddy complained, "now I know how the Neckies feel."

"Oh well," Donkey shrugged, picking up the barrel, "we did get the fuel, didn't we?"

The Kongs put the fuel in the conveyor belt. Now it could at least help them reach their goal, faster.

"So...how much farther until we're done?" Diddy asked. Donkey just shrugged, "Just try not to think about it."

"I'm still mad at you, ya know!" Diddy said, "How'd you like it if I scared you like that?"

"I'd like to see you try," Donkey teased.

The track stopped in front of the next section of the cave, there were spiked tires, everywhere. They were standing in the dirt, like they were put there, recently. Donkey had enough of this. He grabbed Diddy and placed him on his shoulders. "Ya ready, Little Buddy!"

"Ready for what?"

"BANANAAAAAAAAA SLAMMAAAA!" Donkey yelled, charging through the spiked tires! Some of them gave him a few cuts, all Diddy could do was duck. The bid ape continued to charge through the cave until he came to a very Misty area. He tripped over a few snakes, falling on his face. He lifted his head, "I meant to do that..."

"Where are we, now?" Diddy asked. Donkey was having a hard time telling where he was, he began to tread slowly. Diddy tapped his shoulder. "Ya know, I think I had a dream about this?"

"Was it like this, exactly?" Donkey asked. The little monkey shook his head. "Nuh-uh, I was pretty much alone, there were these pirates coming after me...and then there was this girl, but she ran away from me."

"Weird dream, huh?" Donkey asked, "You know, I think I can recall Wrinkly saying something about dreams...I can't remember what it was, though..."

"It's probably nothing," Diddy said, "I just thought I'd share."

The Kongs made it out of the Mist and into a darker area of the cave. The lights were incredibly dim. Donkey felt something chomp on his foot, it was a red Klaptrap. The big ape kicked it off, he needed to look for a lighter part of the cave.

Diddy felt something hit his head. "Ow!"

"I can't see anything," Donkey complained, "How are we supposed to get outta here?" He felt something wooden touch his feet, he began to walk across it. It felt like a bridge. They could see lights ahead of them. "So, what else was in that dream?"

"There was this really big Pirate Necky who tried to kill me...and for some reason, I couldn't find you, anywhere."

"Now that's crazy," Donkey said, "You know I wouldn't let a Necky kill you."

"Well, that's nice to hear." Diddy said, His tail began to twitch, he felt something bad was going to happen. "There wouldn't happen to be any pirates here, right?"

"What is up with you and pirates?" Donkey asked.. Behind the Kongs, a group of Kremlings were getting barrels of dynamite ready, they were going to blow up the bridge.

They grabbed a match and lit up the barrels. The Kremlings scrambled, "Take cover!" Donkey and Diddy looked back, they ran as fast as they could to avoid the explosion, but it was too late, the explosion caused the Kongs to fall into a pile of bananas. They could see the cave's exit. However, Diddy was getting a déjà vu feeling.

"Now that we know where all the Bananas are, we can finally-" Donkey was hit with a nut on the head, knocking him out. A large purple necky was looking down at them. Diddy panicked, running out of the Banana pile. This Necky was much more violent than Master Necky, he continued to spit nuts at the younger Kong.

Diddy ran far from the Necky into a pile of tires._ Come on, you did it last time, you can do it, again!_ Yet the Pirate Necky from his dream kept coming into mind. _Try not to panic, it was just a dream and only a dream!_

He dodged a few nuts that were spat out by the Necky. He jumped on one of the tires and kicked the Necky in the face. The large bird flapped its wings and began to spit its nuts, faster. Diddy ran with a tire around his arm. The Necky turned its attention to Donkey, the unconscious ape was still there.

"Get away from him!" Diddy yelled. He placed the tire on the ground and bounced off it. He kicked the Necky's face, again. Now the Necky was even more furious, it grabbed Diddy with its break, trying to eat him. Diddy held the beak open. "You don't wanna eat me, monkeys don't taste very good."

Donkey had woken up, rubbing his head. "Stupid birds..." He looked up, the large Necky was trying to eat Diddy. The ape growled. "Let 'im go!"

"JUMP ON THE TIRES!" Diddy yelled before the Necky closed its beak on him. Donkey could see a tire laying on the floor. He bounced off of it, punching the Necky in the face. The Necky landed on its back, dazed. Diddy slowly opened the beak back open and crawled out. "Is that all?"

"Not yet," Donkey said. Diddy looked at the exit, they could hear voices, and they could see Kongs, "Are we back at the village?"

"Come on, Little Buddy, let's get outta here." The Kongs came out of the cave, Sunlight was pouring onto them. They could see a pirate ship in the water, and Kremlings coming aboard.. "I'll betcha whoever's behind all this is in there." Donkey said. He looked down at Diddy. The younger Kong looked nervous. Donkey nudged him. "Well? Let's go."

"OK," Diddy said in a quiet tone.

* * *

The villiagers were at the Beach, they could see Kremlings climbing aboard the ship. The Kongs all jeered at them, yelling at them to give back their bananas.

"Seriously, these Kremlings are nothing but trouble!" Cranky complained. There were the last Kremlings climbing on the boat, they were getting ready to leave.

"Wait, what's that?" Candy asked, pointing to two more passengers coming onto the ship, they were Donkey and Diddy. Cranky looked somewhat surprised. "I didn't think they'd make it. Not bad for a couple of whippersnappers" The ship took off, sailing over to Crocodile Island. Candy turned a bit, realizing Funky had gone missing, "Where did he go?"

"Hey, isn't that Funky!?" a random Kong yelled, A barrel plane was flying passed the Kongs, going after the ship. Now it was a matter of time before the Kongs defeated the Kremlings, once and for all.

* * *

Sorry, I could've done this chapter a little better, it's kind of rushed.

Also, I just saw the DKC TV show in Japanese, and I have to say, the voices aren't bad I love Diddy and Cranky's voice (though Krusha and Funky's voice were better with the English voice actors)...

...I'm not a weeaboo, I swear...


	12. King K Rool

The Kongs were on the ship, there was no turning back, now. Looking back at Kongo Bongo, it was becoming smaller and smaller. As for the ship, itself...the Kongs could see it was in great condition, aside from a few things scattered, here and there. It was exactly like a pirate ship.

They could see bananas near the ship's deck. Donkey felt a little skeptical. "You know, it's a lot like someone wanted us to be here..."

"What made you say that?" Diddy asked. Donkey looked down at the little monkey, "Well, I think since we defeated everyone else, the Kremlings took whatever Bananas were left...It's like they just wanted to challenge us, here."

"Right you are," A large Kremling came down from the crow's nest, he was roughly as big as Donkey, if not bigger. It was their leader, King K . Rool . "After those buffoons failed, I figured I would take care of you, myself."

"So you figured you would take the Bananas and make us starve to death?" Donkey yelled. King K. Rool shook his head, "What does it matter, I just wanted to expand my kingdom. Is that too much to ask?"

"There's no way we'll surrender to you!" Diddy yelled, "DK and I went through a lot, what makes you think we'll just let you walk all over us!?"

K . Rool looked at Diddy, "I see you brought that pipsqueak with you, but I doubt he'll be any help against me."

"Doesn't matter," Donkey growled, "We're here to make sure you're not getting anywhere near the island, again!" He looked back at Diddy. "You can sit this one out, I'll take care of this!"

"Got it!" Diddy said, sitting next to the pile of Bananas. K . Rool smiled, threateningly, "I haven't done something like this in a long time," He grabbed the crown from off his head and threw it at Donkey. The large ape dodged the crown, he punched K . Rool with all his might. The croc stumbled backwards, "You really think this'll stop me?" He looked for a weak spot, he spotted Diddy.

"I guess I'll have to take this up a notch!" He charged at Diddy. The monkey jumped out of the way, he threw a peal at the croc's face, K . Rool stepped in a few more peals and fell on his back.

"Leave Diddy out of this," Donkey growled, "He's not the one you're fighting."

The crocodile got up from his spot, glaring at the Kongs. "Fine, I'll leave your nephew out of this, it'll just be you and me!"

"All right." Donkey said. Diddy ran onto a ledge, just to keep from attacking him.

"Now then...Attack, my Kremling Army!" There were cannons aimed for Donkey, the large ape dodged them, he definitely didn't want to be hit by one of those. "What happened? I thought it was just you and me!" K . Rool laughed, maniacally, "I'm the bad guy, I'm supposed to lie to people."

Enraged, Donkey ran at full force and punched K . Rool in the face, much harder then last time. The Crocodile fell onto his stomach, as though he was dead. Donkey looked down at him, puzzled.

"You don't think he died, do ya?" Diddy asked, still sitting on a ledge.

"I don't think so," Donkey replied, "Honestly, I've never killed someone, before..."

The Kremling opened his eye, he got up off of his spot, pouncing on Donkey. He held the Kong by his tie. "Did you really think I was that weak? How naive of you primates!"

Donkey held onto the Kremling's wrist, keeping the lizard from choking him to death.

On the ledge, DIddy looked in horror, he couldn't stand there while Donkey was in danger, he needed to do something. Looking around the ledge, he saw a cannonball sitting next to him. The monkey grabbed onto it, it felt like it weighed a ton, but it didn't matter to him. He used all his strength and threw it at K . Rool, hitting his head. The Kremling released Donkey's tie and fell to the floor, unconscious. The big ape gasped for air, he looked up at Diddy. "Thanks, buddy."

"No problem...now how do we-" They felt the ship crash, the Kongs stumbled backwards. They seemed to have crashed into Crocodile Island. Diddy got up, looking up at the island. "Do you think the Kremlings'll be mad about this?"

"Eh, they'll be fine," Donkey said. The Kongs looked at each other. "So, how do we get home?" Donkey asked.

"That was wicked, dudes!" The Kongs could here Funky's voice, he landed his plane on the ship. "I never thought I'd witness something this awesome."

"Well, it wasn't easy, I'll tell ya that." Donkey said. He frowned a bit. "By the way, could you take us home?"

"Sure thing, dudes," Funky said, "It's about time you guys got home."

"Sounds good to me," Donkey said. Diddy began to grab as many bananas as he could from the pile and was putting them in his backpack, there weren't that many bananas that could fit...and the pile wasn't that big, anyway.

"You ready, Diddy?" Donkey asked, Diddy stopped what he was doing, his packpack felt much heavier then how it did, before. "Ready!"

The Kongs came into the plane, flying away. Meanwhile, the Kremlings all looked at their leader, concerned. "We should get him to a doctor, and quick."

* * *

The villagers watched as the plane landed in front of Cranky's Cabin. They all clapped and cheered as the Kongs came out. Cranky came up to the Kongs, smiling. "Well done, Donkey my boy! Who'd have thought a young Whippersnapper like you could've beaten that bunch of no good Kremlings? You've made an old man proud!"

"Wh-what?" Diddy waved his hands in the air. "But I was the one who knocked out K . Rool!" The Kongs laughed at Diddy. He heard some of the Kongs say, "How could a pipsqueak like you knock out ?" and "You're so full of rubbish!" Diddy looked up at Donkey with a worried expression, he couldn't say a word, he expected so much praise, but he was still seen as the weak little nephew of Donkey Kong.

Donkey looked down at the little monkey, he then looked at the crowd. "C'mon, he's tellin' the truth!" The Kongs continued to laugh, they didn't believe a word Donkey said. "There's no need to joke with us!"

"I'm serious," Donkey yelled, "I'd be Necky food if it wasn't for-"

"Don't worry about me," Diddy said in a depressed tone, "I'm just gonna go home, I'll see ya, there." Diddy slowly walked back to their hut, his tail was dragging across the ground.

"Don't worry, Diddy-Dude," Funky yelled, "I saw the whole thing."

Donkey wished he could do something for his little nephew, he wasn't expecting Diddy to be rejected, like this, especially since he was so helpful, during the adventure. Sure, he was kidnapped by the Orangutan Gang and he almost froze to death, but other then that, he proved he was a strong little sidekick.

Cranky patted Donkey's back, the old ape didn't seem too worried, at all. "Anyway, look in your hoard, I think you'll be in for a surprise."

"All right," Donkey said, he went back to the tree house, he saw Diddy at the window, laying down in his tire, Donkey has never seen Diddy so depressed. It was probably best to leave him alone, right now. Who knows what he could be thinking, at this moment.

The big ape went into the Banana Hoard, many of his Bananas seemed to have returned to him, it was as though none of the Kremlings came to take it, in the first place. It seemed like peace was returning to the Island, once again...

well...almost...

* * *

The Kremlings were all gathered in the broken galleon, the winds blew, fast, the air smelled of saltwater, the seagulls could be heard, crying out to other seagulls.

King K . Rool was sitting in his cabin, he wasn't ready to give up, just yet. In fact, he looked through his outfits, many of them looked quite regal, but the one he was more fixated on was a Pirate's outfit, he could just imagine himself, now, getting the bananas from the Kongs, but there must be some easier way then to just take the hoard.

"King K . Rool, what's our next plan?" a Kritter asked. K . Rool smiled to himself, "It's a work in progress, but I've been thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could do a ransom act." K . Rool said, the other Kremlings all chattered, it seemed a little risky,, but maybe...just maybe...they might be able to pull it off, somehow.

"But isn't that bad?" Krusha asked, the Kremlings looked back at him, scowling.

"Of course it's bad, you lunkhead!" K . Rool yelled, "and as far as I'm concerned, we still have to work out everything in the middle, such as who we will kidnap to get that Banana Hoard."

"What about the pipsqueak?" a Klump asked, "The one Donkey seems to be attached to?" shook his head, "That's too easy, we need something a little harder then that."

"What about one of the girls?" one of the Kritters asked, "Nothing gets better then a damsel in distress."

"No!" barked, "I'm not going to resort to kidnapping ladies, I have a wife, you know!"

"What about Donkey Kong?" Krusha asked, the other Kremlings began to laugh, "You honestly think kidnapping DK would be a good idea? He'd take us all down!" Many of the Kremlings continued their laughing fit...except for K . Rool , who was deep in his own thoughts.

"You know, that's not a bad idea..." K . Rool admitted, the Kremlings stared in shock.

"Just think for a moment," said, "Donkey gets kidnapped, the Kongs get upset, then they'll have to surrender the to us! All we have to do is figure out HOW to kidnap Donkey Kong."

The cabin was full of chatter, even in defeat, the Kremlings wouldn't give up. They had a new plan in Progress, one they will be able to pull off, flawlessly.

* * *

**THE END...?**

* * *

Alright, I was going to go with a happy ending, but I figured I'd leave ya on a cliffhanger "insert trollface here"

I'll look through the other chapters in case I need to fix something...as long as I'm not being lazy.


End file.
